BixLu Week 2015
by Mionarchy
Summary: Un jour, à la guilde, Lucy se rend compte qu'elle est attirée par Bickslow. Une petite histoire d'amour en 7 chapitres :)
1. Fix

C'était une journée comme une autre à la guilde Fairy Tail. On pouvait entendre des rires, des bagarres, des conversations plus ou moins sérieuses, un Master qui pleurait devant une pile immense de paperasse, une barmaid entremetteuse qui cherchait ses prochaines victimes, et le bruit d'une épée sortant de son fourreau lorsqu'une part de gâteau aux fraises finit par terre. Bref, rien d'extraordinaire lorsque Lucy pénétra dans le hall ce matin la.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait promit à Mira de l'aider au bar. Kinana était partie voir Eric, et Lisanna avait pris une mission avec Elfman. Mais la journée serait chargée, étant donné que la plupart des membres de la guilde était restés sur place pour la soirée ayant lieu le lendemain. Aussi, après avoir bu son smoothie à la fraise, elle se mit immédiatement au travail, glissant derrière le bar pour resservir Cana, préparer à manger pour certains, le thé pour d'autres.

« Lucy, est-ce que tu peux amener les bières à Laxus et Bickslow? »

« Bien sûr » fit-elle en souriant.

Certains craignaient encore un peu Laxus, mais pas elle. Quant à Bickslow, même s'ils n'avaient pas peur, ils se méfiaient tout de même. Elle pouvait comprendre cette appréhension. Il avait toujours son casque, masquant ses yeux au monde entier. Mais comment faire entièrement confiance à une personne dont on ne connait même pas le visage? Bien sûr, ils avaient une relation cordiale, voire parfois amicale. Ils rigolaient ensemble, elle supportait ses blagues salaces, et voila. Mais elle ne savait même pas si elle serait capable de le reconnaitre si elle le croisait dans la rue sans son casque. En imaginant bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas son tatouage sur le visage.

Elle s'empara des deux chopes de bière et se dirigea vers une des tables du fond, la table réservée aux Raijinshu. Enfin, plutôt, la table qu'ils avaient élue comme leur. Laxus leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle approcha, et lui fit un sourire en coin. Elle lui sourit à son tour et déposa les verres sur la table en bois, jetant un coup d'oeil à Bickslow. Celui ci avait un cube de bois dans les mains, et tout un tas d'outils étalés sur la table. Elle le regarda avec fascination transformer le cube en un de ses totems, ou plutôt, ses « babies ». Le cube semblait prendre exactement la forme qu'il souhaitait. Ses doigts couraient sur le bois avec force et agilité. Elle remarqua alors ses mains. Des doigts longs et fins, parfaits pour faire du piano. _Je suis sûre qu'il connait une meilleure utilisation. Je me demande ce qu'il pourrait me faire ressentir avec ses doigts si longs. Bon sang… rien que de regarder ses doigts me donnent envie de… LUCY_!

La blonde se tendit d'un coup, et fit demi-tour sans un mot, sans remarquer le regard de Laxus. Celui-ci huma l'air et eut un petit rire en sentant les traces de son excitation dans l'air. Bickslow releva la tête, surpris. C'était rare d'entendre Laxus rire pour autre chose que ce qu'un des Raijinshu avait dit. Il arqua un sourcil, même si son ami ne le vit pas, et demanda « Quoi? ». Laxus lui fit un sourire entendu et jeta un coup d'oeil à la blonde, qui regardait Bickslow une fois de plus.

« Je crois bien que Blondie a le béguin pour toi » dit-il dans un petit rire.

« Hein? » répondit simplement le mage, terrassé par l'incrédulité.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu le saurais si tu avais mon odorat. Elle est restée la pendant plusieurs minutes à te regarder sans bouger, et, d'un coup, elle était toute excitée ».

Bickslow tourna la tête vers la blonde avec intérêt et la vit détourner les yeux brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Elle était très bien foutue, et avait un coeur généreux. Elle avait pardonné Gajeel, pardonné Laxus, l'avait pardonné lui. Elle était un des membres qui le traitaient le plus normalement. Même si elle avait encore un peu de réserve, mais c'était à prévoir. Il était bizarre, même lui l'admettait. Il détourna les yeux. « Tu sais que je ne couche pas avec les membres de la guilde » dit-il à Laxus, retournant à ce qui l'occupait avant, réparer un de ses babies. Pupu avait pris un sacré coup, et il avait besoin d'un corps neuf.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec une des filles de la guilde car, pour lui, même s'il appréciait le sexe, ce n'était qu'un moyen de faire tomber la pression pour qu'il garde son pouvoir sous contrôle, rien de plus. Juste un moyen de se défouler, et il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de ne faire ça avec une seule fille. Si jamais ça arrivait avec une des filles d'ici, toute la guilde lui tomberait dessus pour qu'il sorte avec. Mais il était très bien comme il était, libre, avec ses babies. Si, un jour, il trouvait une fille qui les accepte dans sa vie, lui et ses babies, pourquoi pas. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore trouvée.

Laxus regarda encore une fois la blonde, qui, une fois de plus, fixait son ami avec intérêt. Il eut un petit sourire avant de retourner à ses occupations. Il fallait qu'il ait deux mots avec Cana cet après midi la…

* * *

Lucy soupira en nettoyant le verre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'elle avait observé Bickslow le matin-même, elle n'arrivait plus à le sortir de sa tête. L'idée que, peut être, elle était attirée par lui s'était ancrée dans ses pensées et, depuis, elle n'avait de cesse de l'imaginer nu, à sa merci. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle voulait un homme qui l'aime, qui prenne soin d'elle. Pas une relation d'un soir, et certainement pas avec un homme de la guilde. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il se passerait si Mira les surprenait… Elle en frissonna.

Elle leva une fois de plus les yeux vers la table des Raijinshu et observa le mage. Il était grand. Pas autant que Laxus, mais définitivement plus que Gajeel. Il avait les épaules larges, carrées, le genre d'épaules qui, chez un homme, donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait vous protéger de tout. Ses bras étaient musclés, et elle pouvait l'imaginer la soulever contre un mur. Ses mains… pas la peine de revenir la dessus, elle l'avait déjà fait en détails. Ses hanches étaient fines, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse les entourer de ses jambes. Ses fesses… rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de baver. Il avait les fesses bien rebondies comme elle les aimait. C'était incroyable qu'elle n'ait jamais remarqué à quel point son corps était sexy. Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage de Bickslow, et elle marqua une pause en voyant sa langue sortir de sa bouche. Ooooh… cette langue. Peut-être le muscle le plus sexy qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Lucy secoua la tête et se remit au ménage. Bon sang. Elle était littéralement entrain de le violer dans son esprit. Depuis quand agissait-elle comme un adolescent en chaleur?

* * *

« Luuuuu' », cria Cana en s'asseyant devant le bar.

« Hey, Cana. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? »

« Toi, moi, ce soir, boite de nuit! »

« Je ne sais pas… on a la soirée demain… »

« Et? On dormira demain après midi! Allez, viens. »

Lucy eut un petit rire en regardant le semblant de regard de chien battu que Cana essayait de faire, et hocha la tête, vaincue. « Ok, mais tu ne m'abandonne pas au milieu de la soirée pour finir avec un mec, okay? ». Cana hocha la tête et eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Lucy. Elle eut soudain envie d'annuler sa réponse et de répondre à la négative. Si Cana avait une idée en tête, ça ne pouvait rien présager de bon.

« T'es canon, ma garce! » dit Cana lorsque Lucy lui ouvrit la porte.

« Et toi donc! N'oublies pas que tu m'as promis de ne pas me lâcher pour un gars! » menaça-t-elle.

Elle adorait Cana. Elles avaient passé elle ne savait combien de soirées à danser, boire, rire. Mais souvent, Cana trouvait un gars qui lui plaisait, et Lucy finissait seule au bar, entourée de gros pervers. Cana lui fit un clin d'oeil et la prit par la main pour l'attirer hors de son appartement. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas avouer à Lucy que Laxus lui avait promis de l'emmener au septième ciel si elle se démerdait pour faire venir Lucy. Et elle savait très bien à quel point Laxus était doué. Et si, au passage, Lucy pouvait s'amuser un peu, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi hésiter.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le club, un frisson d'excitation parcourut la peau de Lucy. Elle aimait danser. Et elle aimait l'ambiance des boites. Personne ne se connaissait, mais tout le monde dansait ensemble. C'était l'occasion de flirter sans être jugée, l'occasion de boire sans passer pour une ivrogne (à l'instar de Cana, par exemple), l'occasion de s'habiller sexy sans passer pour une fille facile. Et ce soir, elle y avait été fort. Une robe en cuir qui lui allait comme une seconde peau, des talons sexy semblant rallonger encore plus ses jambes, un décolleté qui attirait sans non plus trop en dévoiler. Même elle devait avouer qu'elle était sexy ce soir. Non pas qu'elle se trouvait moche d'ordinaire. Non. Elle savait qu'elle était jolie. Mais, la plupart du temps, malgré sa poitrine, on lui disait qu'elle ressemblait à une enfant. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir elle ressemblait… à une chasseuse. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'intention de chasser quoi que ce soit. Les gars ramassés en boite? Très peu pour elle. Ils étaient bons pour danser, mais pas pour une relation.

Cana revint avec deux shots de tequila et Lucy avala le sien sans discuter, appréciant la brûlure de l'alcool dans son estomac, la réchauffant de l'intérieur. « Allons-y » dit-elle en entrainant Cana par le bras. Immédiatement, elle sentit les vibrations de la musique l'entrainer sur le tempo et se lâcha, se déhanchant sur le tempo, autorisant des gars qu'elle n'approchera pas en dehors d'un club à l'entrainer dans la musique. Avec Natsu, elle n'avait que peu de moments pour se défouler. A l'inverse, il ajoutait en général à son stress, que ce soit en mission, ou lorsqu'il squattait sa chambre et son frigo.

* * *

Bickslow venait d'entrer dans la boite de nuit, entrainé malgré lui par Laxus, qui voulait se trouver une fille pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas été d'humeur mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient la, l'idée était tentante. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant les corps se déchainer sur la piste et un sourire pervers prit place sur son visage. Laxus eut un sourire en voyant sa réaction et lui donna une claque dans le dos. « Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit! ». Il l'entraina vers le bar, ou ils commandèrent un whisky et s'installèrent face à la piste pour pouvoir trouver leur proie. Bickslow remarqua une rousse à forte poitrine qui semblait n'attendre que ça, mais se renfrogna. Qui savait ou elle avait trainé? Il continua sa recherche et trouva des cheveux châtains, une forte poitrine, et des hanches qui ne demandaient qu'à être saisies. Il eut un petit sourire et leva les yeux vers son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le bar, avant de manquer de s'étouffer. Cana. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Laxus, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il savait que Laxus avait revendiqué Cana. Il attendait juste qu'elle soit prête à venir à lui.

Il vit son ami regarder la brune avec un regard animal et retourna à son observation. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais aucun doute que son pote le lâcherait dès qu'elle croiserait son regard. Cana se pencha pour parler à quelqu'un et il sentit ses yeux sortir de leur orbite. _Lucy_. Elle était la. Et elle était plus sexy que jamais dans sa robe moulante. Il laissa ses yeux la dévorer et sentit son jean devenir un peu serré. Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Elle ressemblait à une prédatrice habillée ainsi, et pourtant, il pouvait encore voir son innocence et sa bonté dans ses grands yeux chocolats. Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers lui et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si elle savait qu'il la regardait, étant donné qu'il portait sa visière. Il s'apprêtait à détourner le regard lorsqu'elle lui ordonna de s'approcher d'un geste du doigt. Il déglutit et, avant même qu'il comprenne ce qu'il faisait, se dirigea vers elle. Il repensa à ce que Laxus lui avait dit, dans la guilde, ce matin même, et sentit son érection durcir encore. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, il la dévora du regard, et lui fit un sourire entendu.

Lucy ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle était entrain de rire avec Cana lorsque le reflet d'une visière était apparu dans son champ de vision. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, tourné vers elle, dans son jean qui moulait ses fesses et son tee-shirt dessinant ses muscles, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Peut-être était-ce les quelques shots qu'elles avaient eu. Mais bon, il n'y avait rien de mal à danser et flirter ensemble. Elle vit Laxus prendre Cana par la taille et l'entrainer plus loin sur la piste et sourit. Cana lui avait un jour dit qu'il lui arrivait de coucher avec le Slayer, et qu'elle aimerait aller plus loin, même si elle n'avait pas confiance en leur capacité à tous les deux à rester monogames.

Lorsque Bickslow ne se décida pas, elle lui tourna le dos et colla ses fesses contre lui, bougeant au rythme de la musique. Celui ci eut un sourire en coin et posa une main sur la hanche de la blonde, alors que son autre bras alla encercler son bassin pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son excitation, mais tant pis. Il se laissa entrainer dans la musique et plus rien d'autre ne compta que leurs corps, moulés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait. Le matin même, elle s'était découvert une attirance pour le mage, et maintenant, ils dansaient ensemble, ses fesses collées contre son érection. Et, en tout honnêteté, s'il l'avait voulu, elle l'aurait chevauché la, devant tout le monde, tellement elle avait envie de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Mais avec lui, toutes ses inhibitions semblaient disparaitre. Décidant de se laisser aller aux sensations, elle se tourna face à lui et l'embrassa brusquement, une main accrochée derrière son cou, l'autre remontée dans son tee-shirt, dessinant ses abdos. Immédiatement, elle sentit les bras de Bickslow l'entourer et la presser contre lui, une main sur ses fesses pour l'appuyer contre son érection. Lucy gémit dans sa bouche et il lui pinça les fesses, la faisant rire. C'était stupide de résister parce qu'ils étaient collègues dans la guilde. Tous les deux en avaient envie.

« Chez moi ou chez toi? » demanda Bickslow, la voix rendue grave par l'envie.

« Chez toi. On ne sera pas tranquilles chez moi ».

Il hocha la tête, pensant à la Team Natsu, et lui prit la main pour la sortir de la. Il fit un signe de tête à Laxus qui le regardait en souriant et leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue, il attira Lucy contre son flanc et lui leva la tête pour l'embrasser. Le fait qu'elle se laisse faire l'épatait. Il glissa sa main le long de son dos, sur ses fesses, et l'arrêta juste à son entrejambe, frôlant sa culotte des doigts. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, cette robe était tellement courte. Elle frissonna et passa à nouveau une main sous son tee-shirt, le griffant doucement. Bon sang, il la prendrait bien ici, dans la rue, s'il le pouvait. Il accéléra le pas, et sourit en entendant son rire cristallin. Elle était plus que volontaire, elle était à l'aise. Et cela lui plut.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte de chez lui, il l'attrapa immédiatement sous les cuisses pour la plaquer contre, se pressant contre elle, inspirant l'odeur sucrée que son cou dégageait. Elle glissa ses mains sur ses biceps et eut un petit rire, comme si elle pensait à une blague qu'elle seule pouvait connaitre. Il se redressa et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais elle l'arrêta et mit ses mains sur son casque. Il se figea.

Elle sentit le moment ou il eut peur. Tous ses muscles s'étaient figés, il ne bougeait plus et c'était à peine s'il respirait. Mais elle ne voulait pas coucher avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir. Elle savait que beaucoup de personnes craignaient de rencontrer son regard de peur qu'il ne décide de contrôler leur âme sur un coup de tête, mais elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle ôta son casque et le jeta par terre, avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux et de l'approcher pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il se décide à participer au baiser mais, après ça, il n'eut plus d'hésitations.

Il lui libéra les lèvres pour pouvoir couvrir son cou et ses épaules de baisers et de suçons qui la laissèrent pantelante d'envie. Elle tira sur ses cheveux pour qu'il relève la tête et l'embrasse et il obéit de suite. La décollant de la porte d'entrée, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, la blonde dans ses bras. Il la lâcha sur le lit et elle rebondit avec un petit rire. Elle se mit à genoux sur le matelas et lui demanda d'approcher, utilisant ce geste avec lequel elle l'avait harponné la première fois. Il s'approcha du lit et ne put empêcher un regard surpris lorsqu'elle glissa ses doigts dans la boucle de sa ceinture et lui retira son pantalon, puis son boxer.

Son érection se dressait fièrement devant elle, et elle en eut l'eau à la bouche. Se léchant les lèvres, elle glissa ses mains sur les cuisses du mage, remontant doucement, sans pour autant toucher la ou il attendait, jusqu'à ses abdos, qu'elle couvrit ensuite de baiser. Elle descendit petit à petit, évitant toujours le contact, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule fois. Enfin, lorsqu'elle glissa un doigt sur la poche de ses bourses, un peu de semence fit son apparition sur sa fente. Elle eut un sourire félin et, d'un coup de langue, le nettoya.

Un frisson le parcourut, et il laissa échapper le gémissement qu'il tentait de retenir depuis qu'elle avait commencé son petit manège. « Putain… » marmonna-t-il. Lucy sourit comme le chat du Cheshire et le prit enfin dans sa bouche. « Oh putain… Merde » gémit-il. C'était tellement bon. Elle semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il aimait. Et lorsqu'elle détendit sa gorge pour l'accueillir entièrement… il aurait presque pu jouir. Il lui caressa les cheveux, l'éloignant de son érection, avant de lui sourire et de lui arracher sa robe d'un geste brusque. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, fier de lui. Il la fit s'allonger sur le lit et lui arracha son string tout en se débarrassant de son propre tee-shirt. Il lui ouvrit les jambes en souriant et plongea dans son intimité, la faisant haleter et gémir.

Elle avait eu raison, pensa Lucy distraitement. Il était tellement doué avec sa langue et ses doigts. Elle se mordit la lèvre et resserra ses poings autour des draps. Bon sang… s'il baisait comme ça avec sa langue, qu'est ce que ça allait être lorsqu'il la pénétrerait? Elle sentit la langue de Bickslow titiller son bourgeon de nerfs et, brusquement, elle jouit, resserrant ses jambes autour de la tête du mage. Il lui sourit et se dégagea pour remonter vers elle. Il l'embrassa et elle put se sentir sur lui. C'était étrangement érotique. Il lui écarta les jambes et s'enfouit en elle, la faisant gémir à nouveau. Lui même ne put retenir son grognement. Elle était chaude et étroite, et il n'avait qu'une envie, la baiser comme un lapin.

Il enchainait les coups de reins, toujours plus rapides, toujours plus forts. Et elle aimait ça, vraiment. Mais, étrangement, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment la. Elle mit ses mains d'une part et d'autre de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Surpris, il ralentit le rythme et écarquilla les yeux. Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre le matelas et ne quitta pas son regard des yeux. « Doucement, Bicks ». Il obéit, lui même surpris et entra en elle lentement, mais fermement. Et à chaque va-et-vient, il sentit l'émotion lui bloquer la gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi, ni pourquoi, ni comment. Mais c'était la première fois qu'une fille le regardait alors qu'ils bais… non. Il lui faisait l'amour. C'était ça qui avait changé. Il était tendre, et elle le regardait dans les yeux sans avoir peur et être dégoutée. Et il voulait la voir encore de plus prêt. Glissant ses mains sous son bassin, il la souleva et se retourna, de sorte qu'elle le chevauche. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais aucun de rompit le contact visuel. Bickslow avait envie de pleurer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ferma les yeux et colla son front contre le sternum de Lucy, alors qu'elle l'entourait de ses petits bras, continuant ses va-et-vient lents mais profond.

Lucy sentait son coeur se serrer un peu plus à chaque minute qu'ils passaient à se regarder, et lorsqu'il enfouit son visage contre sa peau, elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait de telles émotions, mais elle était bouleversée, et cela amplifia davantage les sensations du pénis de Bickslow en elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et accéléra doucement. Bickslow se mit à répondre à ses mouvements, s'enfonçant plus brusquement en elle. Il leva la tête vers elle et l'embrassa, la ravagea. Elle se sentit arriver au bord du gouffre, mais elle voulait qu'il vienne avec elle. Elle resserra ses murs contre lui et il gémit. Il donna un coup plus puissant et c'est elle qui se laissa aller. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui, donnant plus de force à leur étreinte, et dans un gémissement, elle s'envola. Bickslow la regarda, hypnotisé, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi jouisse. Lorsque le dernier spasme eut parcourut sa queue, il posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de l'allonger sur le lit et de l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle ne protesta pas et, à l'inverse, se coula contre son corps, épousant toutes ses formes. Il ferma les yeux, en paix pour la première fois depuis des années, et, enfin, s'endormit.

* * *

 **Voila ma première entrée pour BixLu. Si jamais certains d'entre vous veulent vous y mettre, vous pouvez trouver les thèmes sur la page de LittlePrincessNana, dans mes auteurs préférés ;)**


	2. Hidden

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut. Nom d'un chien. Elle avait couché avec Bickslow. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se dégagea rapidement de sous le mage, qui dormait encore profondément. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait, nom de Dieu? Elle chercha sa robe avant d'en trouver les restes, déchirés au sol. Elle soupira et vit le tee-shirt que Bickslow portait la veille. Elle l'enfila, avant de chercher un bas. Elle vit le jean du mage et le mit également, serrant la ceinture au maximum et remontant les jambes pour ne pas qu'elles trainent. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers le lit et s'éclipsa, ramassant ses escarpins, avant de fuir vers chez elle. Elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà fait quelque chose qu'elle regrettait autant. Bon sang, elle avait agit comme… comme… Cana! Ce n'était pas méchant, mais Cana… elle était un peu plus libertine que Lucy. Lucy, elle, ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour se comporter ainsi.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle traine. Elle ne tenait pas à rester dans un endroit ou il pourrait la retrouver si jamais il voulait se vanter de l'avoir eue. Elle retira le tee-shirt, et eu un instant d'égarement en sentant le parfum de Bickslow. bon sang… le mage sentait tellement bon. Elle se reprit rapidement et jeta le vêtement criminel dans un coin, rapidement suivi par le jean. Lorsqu'elle fut sous la douche, elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir. Elle se sentait tellement mieux maintenant. Plus calme. Elle s'autorisa donc à repenser à sa soirée de la veille. En dehors de son comportement, ce qu'elle avait ressentit pendant l'acte l'effrayait. C'était trop fort, trop puissant pour un coup d'un soir, et elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à avoir des sentiments pour Bickslow. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il enchainait les nuits avec les jolies filles sans les revoir. Et si elle devait en être, alors elle préférait être celle qui choisissait de ne pas le revoir. Pas à vie, bien sûr. Ils appartenaient à la même guilde. Mais elle pouvait partir en mission avec la Team Natsu et, avec un peu de chance, lorsqu'ils reviendraient les Raijinshu en auront pris une également. Cela lui laisserait le temps d'effacer ce sentiment.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la douche, s'enveloppant dans une grande serviette. Une fois prête, elle attrapa ses clés et son fleuve d'étoiles et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la guilde. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Avec un peu de chance, Bickslow dormait encore, et elle pourrait l'éviter. Elle poussa les portes de la guilde et parcourut la salle des yeux. Pas de Bickslow. Mais pas de Natsu, de Gray, ou d'Erza non plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage des missions, pour le trouver vide. Elle cligna des yeux avant de se diriger vers le bar.

« Mira… ou sont les missions? »

« Oh, Lucy. Bonjour! Pas de missions aujourd'hui, désolée! Master veut tout le monde présent ce soir. »

« Même pas une petite, pour quelques heures? »

« Désolée. Ordre du patron ».

Elle hocha la tête et attendit quelques minutes mais, ne voulant pas risquer de croiser Bickslow, Lucy se leva et sortit de la guilde. Si elle ne pouvait pas quitter, la ville, alors elle n'aurait qu'à l'éviter. Au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Elle ne s'était jamais vue comme quelqu'un de lâche, qui se cachait devant les difficultés. Mais ça… c'était trop gros. Ces gestes, ces sentiments… c'était trop pour elle.

* * *

Bickslow se réveilla doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. La nuit dernière avait été… magique. Elle lui avait enlevé son casque, l'avait regardé dans les yeux, lui avait appris à faire l'amour… Il sourit à nouveau et roula sur le côté pour attirer Lucy à lui. Uniquement pour trouver un lit froid. Il se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'était pas la. Il fronça les sourcils et toucha le lit. Non, il était bien froid. Peut être était-elle entrain de prendre sa douche, ou de manger? Il sortit du lit et enfila un caleçon, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les dompter un peu. Il prit le temps de s'étirer, faisant craquer ses membres endoloris, et sortit enfin de la pièce. Il n'avait pas à dire qu'il cherchait à gagner de temps, un peu effrayé de ne pas la trouver chez lui. Il le savait. Il prit une inspiration profonde et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. En entrant dans le salon, il sut. Il n'eut pas besoin de retourner sa maison pour la chercher. Ses talons, dont il l'avait délesté la veille, avaient disparus.

Il inspira brusquement et serra ses poings le long de son corps. Il avait eu une révélation la veille. Lucy… elle pouvait être celle dont il avait besoin. Celle qu'il avait toujours voulu sans rechercher. Il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose de plus que du sexe. Ils avaient eu une connexion. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucy avait disparu comme ça. N'avait-elle rien ressenti? Il avait été sûr, lorsqu'elle l'avait serré contre lui, qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose. Une douleur désagréable se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine, et il se massa le torse. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée et fut lui même surpris de lire autant de douleur dans ses yeux.

Il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un l'approcher autant, pour ne pas se sentir aussi vulnérable qu'il l'avait été enfant. Laxus avait été le premier à briser sa carapace. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, et même si parfois il avait les paroles dures, Bickslow savait que tout ce qu'il disait était pour lui. Comme lorsqu'il l'engueulait pendant les missions. Bickslow savait que c'était parce que Laxus ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé. Freed et Ever, même s'il tenait à eux, ce n'était pas la même chose. Jamais il ne se mettrait en position de vulnérabilité devant eux. Mais avec Lucy… il s'était mis à nu. Et elle s'était enfuie.

Non. C'était trop facile. Elle avait été la aussi. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait ressenti ce qu'il avait ressenti, et que c'était ce qui lui avait fait peur. Aussi, une fois sa douche prise, se dirigea-t-il vers son appartement. Il savait ou elle vivait pour l'avoir un jour vu rentrer dedans, puis aperçut Natsu se glisser par la fenêtre. Il frappa à la porte, plusieurs fois. Sans réponse. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et fronça les sourcils. Pas de bruits. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la guilde. Si elle n'était pas chez elle, alors il y avait fort à parier qu'elle était à Fairy Tail. Il entra dans le hall et parcourut la salle du regard. Les membres de son équipe était la, ainsi que Laxus et les Raijinshu. Laxus lui sourit mais, remarquant le regard de son ami, fronça les sourcils lui aussi et s'approcha de lui.

« Bix, qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'es pas avec Blondie? »

Le mage secoua la tête, incapable de lui avouer qu'elle s'était sauvée sans un mot. Mais Laxus sembla le comprendre. Il plissa le front, et Bickslow sut qu'il était en colère contre Lucy. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il était le seul à compter pour lui. Car il était le seul à prendre sa défense sans poser de questions. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

« Oi, Mira! » appela le Slayer. « Tu as vu Blondie? »

« Lucy? Oui, elle est venue. Elle voulait partir en mission mais ton grand-père l'a interdit, alors elle est partie faire un tour ».

« Lâche » marmonna Laxus. « Viens, on va la retrouver, ta Cosplayer ».

Il lui saisit le bras et le traina dehors. Levant son nez pour humer l'air, il emprunta la rue sur leur gauche, reniflant de temps en temps pour être sûr qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Ils entrèrent tout d'abord dans un magasin de magie. Lucy avait demandé s'ils avaient des clés célestes. Puis dans une boulangerie ou elle avait commandé un déjeuner léger. Ils traversèrent ensuite le parc ou elle s'était attardé un petit moment avant de reprendre sa route.

« Fais chier » grogna Laxus. « Elle glisse plus que de l'huile ».

Bickslow eut envie de rire à la comparaison. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leurs recherches qu'il sentait un semblant d'émotion positive. Plus les heures s'écoulaient et plus il avait envie d'abandonner. Pourquoi courir après quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de lui? Il expira en laissant son regard courir sur les personnes dans le parc. Beaucoup de couples, et de familles. Quelque chose qui, il fallait le croire, il n'aurait jamais. Il se massa une fois de plus le torse en sentant la douleur revenir et tourna son regard vers Laxus, qui le dévisageait, l'air inquiet.

« Ca va. Laisse tomber, on rentre ».

« Nan, je crois pas, nan. Tu vas lui parler, et elle va t'écouter attentivement ».

« Laxus… ça sert à rien de la forcer. Si elle ne veut pas, alors je préfère la laisser courir que de m'humilier encore un peu »

« Il n'y a rien d'humiliant la dedans Bix. Tu as le droit de vouloir la vérité. Rentre si tu veux, mais moi je continue. Et crois moi que, quand j'aurais trouvé l'endroit ou elle se cache, elle sera bien obligée de venir te trouver ».

Bickslow regarda son ami, surpris. Pendant un moment, il avait eu peur qu'il ne le traite de femmelette pour la laisser le faire souffrir ainsi, mais il aurait du savoir mieux que quiconque que ce n'était pas son genre. Laxus était un ami en or, et il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. « Ok, ok. Je préfère faire ça dehors plutôt qu'à la guilde devant tout le monde ». Laxus hocha la tête et reprit la route, accélérant le pas. Peu à peu, ils gagnaient du terrain. Ils pénétrèrent dans plusieurs boutiques, traversèrent plusieurs quartiers lorsque leur chemin dévia vers les bois. Bickslow eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle avait quitté la ville. Malgré l'avertissement de Mira. Elle devait vraiment le détester. Il soupira et suivit Laxus. Soit. Ils parleraient. Il leva le regard vers le ciel et vit les premières étoiles sortirent. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Mira les éviscérerait s'ils n'étaient pas la pour la soirée. Laxus l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras et lui fit signe de se taire. Il lui montra quelque chose, et lorsque le mage se pencha, il put voir Lucy, allongée dans l'herbe, regardant les étoiles se réveiller. Il fut frapper par la beauté de la vision, mais se força à détourner le regard. Laxus lui fit un regard encourageant et s'éclipsa.

* * *

Lucy avait paradé dans toute la ville, fait toutes les boutiques qui lui plaisaient, avait trouvé une clé en argent, et puis avait fini sa course dans cette clairière, au milieu des bois, ou elle savait qu'elle aurait une vue imprenable sur les étoiles. Et maintenant, elle était plus calme. Observer les constellations sortir, et les énumérer une part une avait toujours un effet calmant sur elle. Un peu comme l'eau chaude de la douche. Elle regretta un moment de s'être enfuie, mais la raison la rappela. Ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir pour le mage. Elle n'avait pas de raison de s'en vouloir. Elle lui avait probablement rendu service, en évitant le réveil gênant.

Elle entendit une branche craquer, et leva immédiatement la tête. La, dans l'ombre, la silhouette de Bickslow se détacha. Elle déglutit et se releva, ne voulant pas être en position de faiblesse face à lui. Que faisait-il ici? « Comment tu m'as trouvé? » demanda-t-elle plutôt. Même son équipe ne savait pas qu'elle avait un jardin secret ici. « Mon meilleur ami est un dragon Slayer… On te piste depuis ce matin ». Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Quoi? Il la pistait? Pourquoi donc? Il s'approcha d'elle et elle recula d'un pas, le faisant marquer un temps d'arrêt.

« Lucy… Je suis juste venu parler. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter »

« Hein? »

« Je ne vais pas te blesser »

« Je le sais ça » répondit-elle sans comprendre.

« Alors pourquoi tu me fuis? »

Elle garda le silence. Elle n'aimait pas lui parler alors qu'il avait sa visière sur les yeux. Cela la rendait trop vulnérable. D'un autre côté, la veille lui avait aussi prouvé que, même sans, il la faisait se sentir faible. Elle croisa les bras sous ses seins, se protégeant comme elle le pouvait.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te harceler ».

Le regard de Bickslow se durcit et il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas. Il lui saisit le bras et l'attira près de lui, ignorant son air courroucé.

« Et si jamais j'avais envie que tu me harcèle hein? »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

« Fais pas l'idiote. Tu as senti aussi bien que moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Il y avait quelque chose. Un truc qui me fait flipper, mais que je ne veux pas laisser passer »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu le recherche si cela te fait peur? »

« Parce que… tu me plais… j'ai peur parce que j'ai toujours réussi à éviter de me retrouver en position de faiblesse… Mais hier soir… tu m'as mis complètement à nu… et tu es restée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes »

« Et donc… Rien? Tu n'as rien ressenti? Que le sexe? »

« Bickslow… »

« Nan, réponds moi franchement. Est-ce que je perds mon temps à essayer de te dire que je veux une relation avec toi? »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Il l'avait vraiment dit. C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Une relation. Avec elle. Mais elle…? Est-ce qu'elle le voulait? Bien sûr qu'elle avait senti leur connexion la veille, et qu'elle avait envie de lui, même maintenant. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'engager.

« Ne sois pas une poule mouillée » dit-il en voyant son indécision. « Nous deux… ça pourrait marcher. On pourrait être bien. »

« Tu me demande si j'ai ressenti quelque chose hier… et ma réponse est oui. J'ai pleuré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est juste arrivé ».

« Lucy… » il laissa sa main glisser de son bras jusqu'à sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Tu n'es pas la seule… J'avais jamais ressenti ça avant… Tu… »

« Attends… s'il te plait. »

Il se referma aussitôt sur lui même. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'elle l'accepterait. Mais apparemment non, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle retira sa main de la sienne et il sentit son regard se durcir. Elle fuyait encore. Elle avait déjà passé la journée à se cacher, et maintenant, elle tentait encore une fois de lui échapper.

Lucy détacha sa main de celle de Bickslow, à contrecoeur. S'ils devaient mettre leurs coeurs à nu, alors elle voulait pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était trop vulnérable ainsi, et cela l'effrayait. Alors elle mit ses mains de part et d'autre du casque, et le retira doucement. Bickslow avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, et elle revit encore une fois son regard empli de peur de la veille. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que tous les deux ressentaient la même chose. Elle posa doucement une main sur sa joue et se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent.

« Hier, quand je t'ai vu au bar, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise… C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'était emparé de moi, comme si toutes mes inhibitions avaient disparues. Alors je me suis laissée aller avec toi. Et c'était le moment le plus intense de toute ma vie. Alors oui… J'ai eu peur. Je me suis enfuie. Je pensais n'être qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres pour toi, et te voila, à me chasser toute la journée pour me prouver le contraire. Et si tu veux effectivement de moi, alors je dis « oui ». Parce que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir peur de ce qu'il y a entre nous, et que, d'un côté, ça me rassure… »

Bickslow cligna des yeux, ému, et l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra contre lui, inspirant cette odeur réconfortante. Doucement, il lui leva le visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas grand chose, leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées, et pourtant, cela les bouleversa tous les deux. Lucy glissa une main dans les cheveux bleus et noirs du mage et l'approcha d'elle pour qu'enfin ils puissent s'embrasser.

* * *

Lucy marchait dans les rues, chantonnant. La peur n'était plus la. Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure à parler dans la prairie, Bix assis dans l'herbe et elle entre ses jambes, appuyée contre son torse. Et ça avait été génial. Elle n'aurait pas cru se sentir aussi proche de lui en aussi peu de temps. Puis, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils allaient être en retard pour la soirée de Mira, et la peur des représailles les fit se lever et se précipiter chacun chez eux, se promettant néanmoins de se retrouver à la guilde. Et maintenant, Lucy était pomponnée et prête à affronter le regard de ses amis. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle passa les porte de la guilde, encore plus bruyante que d'ordinaire, et fouilla la salle du regard. Il n'était pas la. Elle essaya de cacher sa déception mais, étant donné le regard surpris que Mira lui lançait, il fallait croire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi. Soudain, un bras passa autour de sa taille, et des lèvres vinrent lui frôler le cou. Son sourire revint immédiatement et elle se tourna vers Bickslow, heureuse. C'est alors qu'un cri strident fit taire tout le monde dans la guilde.

« OH MON DIEU! » dit Mira en se faisant de l'air avec les mains. « Des bébés blonds aux yeux verts! ».

« Mira… »

« Je suis tellement contente! J'avais un doute sur l'efficacité de la potion mais… »

« Quelle potion? Mira, qu'est ce que tu as fait? »

« Pas grand chose… » répondit-elle penaude en se triturant les mains. « C'est une petite potion destinée à effacer les craintes des gens pour qu'ils puissent aller vers la personne qui leur plait… »

Lucy cligna des yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre? Mira l'avait droguée? Elle se tourna vers Bickslow avec un regard qui en disait long. « Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. ». Il lui sourit et descendit son visage vers elle pour l'embrasser. « Je pense que pour cette fois on peut lui pardonner ».


	3. Home

« Tu me soule à la fin! Je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé » cria Bickslow, les yeux éclaircis par la colère.

« Oh je te soule? Bien, alors je m'en vais! » hurla Lucy à son tour.

Elle tourna et sortit par la porte d'entrée, ne manquant pas de la claquer le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle marcha d'un pas ferme jusqu'à son petit coin de paradis et s'arrêta au milieu, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Tout à l'heure, la colère l'envahissait. Mais, maintenant, elle avait juste envie de pleurer. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, contre un arbre, et ramena ses genoux contre elle pour cacher son visage.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, presque 7 mois plus tôt, c'était leur première grosse dispute. Le début de leur histoire avait été magique. Ils se découvraient, s'amusaient, et s'éloignaient pour mieux se retrouver. Bickslow l'avait surprise. Il n'était pas le pervers dragueur qu'elle avait pensé. Bien sûr, il était pervers, et ne cessait de lui faire des blagues salaces, mais il n'était pas que ça. Non. Il était doux, gentil, attentif. Lorsqu'elle était tombée malade, au bout d'un mois de relation, il avait passé quatre jour à son chevet, refusant même de partir en mission avec Laxus, et ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semaine. Même la menace d'Erza pour qu'il s'éloigne ne lui avait pas fait peur.

Pour leur deux mois, il avait préparé une soirée, réservé une table dans un restaurant élégant, l'avait emmenée danser, et lui avait fait l'amour toute la soirée. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'étaient arrêtés, il lui avait tendu une petite boite avec un sourire gêné. Il lui avait offert une clé. Pas une clé céleste, non. La clé de chez lui. « Je n'aime pas savoir que tu attends dehors quand je ne suis pas la. Comme ça tu pourrais venir quand tu voudras, même si je suis en mission ». Elle avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes et l'avait embrassé comme jamais. Avant de glisser sur lui pour lui faire une nouvelle fois l'amour.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que de l'amour lent. Ils avaient aussi des parties de jambes en l'air passionnées, brusques. Des fois, il prenait le contrôle, des fois c'était elle. Il lui avait un jour avoué qu'il aimait qu'elle le domine. Alors, de temps en temps, elle se mettait en position de force et faisait juste ça. Mais elle aussi aimait être dominée. Pas dans le sens pervers de masochistes. Non. Elle aimait qu'il lui montre sa force, qu'il la maitrise de ses mains sans pour autant la blesser. Elle aimait voir qu'il pouvait lui faire mal, mais qu'il ne le ferait jamais parce qu'il tenait trop à elle. Parfois, ils essayaient des trucs nouveaux : des jouets, des nouveaux endroits, en extérieur. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la fois ou ils s'étaient fait surprendre par Mira dans une des réserves de la guilde. Ils avaient du l'écouter parler de bébés pendant une semaine après ça.

Puis d'autres mois étaient passé, et l'incertitude avait commencé à la ronger. Bickslow ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. C'était peut être ridicule, parce qu'il le lui montrait souvent, mais… elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Elle était perpétuellement inquiète, agitée. Dès qu'elle voyait Bickslow un peu trop près d'une fille, en dehors des filles de la guilde, son inquiétude revenait puissance mille. Et s'il décidait de la quitter? Avant elle, il ne s'était jamais posé. Il avait eu beaucoup de filles différentes. Et s'il se lassait de n'être qu'avec elle?

Et puis, la veille, elle était entrée dans le bar dans lequel ils devaient se retrouver, et ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait transpercé le coeur. Bickslow était assis sur un tabouret près du bar, une belle brune entre ses jambes, lui murmurant des mots dans l'oreille. Elle avait voulu fuir cette scène sortant tout droit de ses cauchemars. Mais après leur première nuit, lorsqu'elle avait fui, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais agir en lâche. Alors elle avait marché jusqu'à eux et avait tiré la fille par ses cheveux, la décollant de Bickslow. Et celui ci s'était énervé, lui demandant de la lâcher, la traitant de folle, et lui assurant qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Et le fait qu'il défende la brune plutôt que de comprendre ses sentiments l'avaient anéantis. La gifle était partie toute seule. Et plutôt que de se donner encore plus en spectacle, elle était rentrée chez elle, pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le matin venu, elle avait pris une douche, fortifiant ses défenses, et après s'être habillée, avait caché son visage gonflé par les larmes sous le maquillage expert de Cancer. Puis elle avait saisi la clé qu'il lui avait offert et s'était rendu chez lui. Lorsqu'elle était entrée, il prenait son café, en caleçon dans la cuisine. Elle l'avait royalement ignoré pour se diriger vers la chambre ou elle récupéra les affaires qu'elle avait laissées derrière, puis dans la salle de bain, et dans le salon. Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle l'avait ignoré. Il s'était alors énervé. Elle lui avait jeté sa clé au visage. Des paroles dures avaient été échangées. Et, maintenant, elle était la, dans la forêt, pleurant la fin d'une relation qui avait pourtant si bien commencé.

* * *

Bickslow serra les dents et resserra son poing autour de sa tasse de café, avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés la? Tout allait si bien avant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point la. Bon, il ne lui avait pas encore dit. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait, ou qu'il ne l'était pas. Il avait juste peur de se rendre un peu plus vulnérable à la blonde. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Si elle n'en était pas encore la, et qu'il le lui avouait… alors elle aurait tout pouvoir sur lui. Et il ne voulait pas de ça.

Ca avait été leur gros problème depuis le début. L'un comme l'autre avait peur de se retrouver vulnérable, en position de faiblesse. Il savait que Lucy avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à obéir à son père sans rien pouvoir faire. Merde, elle avait failli être vendue à un Comte pour être mariée. Il savait que, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé sa liberté, sa plus grande peur était de dépendre à nouveau de quelqu'un. Mais jamais il ne serait comme son père. Jamais il ne lui imposerait quoi que ce soit qui puisse la blesser ou lui faire peur. Et ça, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir encore compris.

Il n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Son enfance merdique l'avait mis sur ses gardes contre tout le monde, et l'avait souvent empêché de se rapprocher des gens comme il le voudrait, comme il le devrait. Il se cachait derrière ses sourires et ses vannes pour tenir les gens à distance, et, comme ça, il avait aussi tenu Lucy à distance, malgré le fait qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme. Il mourrait pour elle. Littéralement. Il n'était pas le genre de grand romantique à couvrir sa copine de fleurs et de cadeaux tous les jours, mais cela ne rendait pas ses sentiments moins violents.

Il avait su dès le moment ou la brune l'avait approché qu'il ne devrait pas la laisser faire. Seule Lucy pouvait toucher son corps ou s'approcher de lui comme ça. Il s'était d'ailleurs préparé à la repousser lui-même lorsque Lucy l'avait tirée par les cheveux. Il avait voulu rire de la situation, et l'embrasser à lui couper le souffle, lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard. _Elle pense que je la trompe_. Cette simple pensée réduit toute sa joie à néant. Comment pouvait-elle douter de lui ainsi? Bien sûr, la situation dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé était particulière, mais elle aurait du savoir qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il se couperait la main plutôt que de toucher à une autre fille aussi intimement. Mais il fallait croire que non. Et, pour cacher sa douleur, il s'était laissé envahir par la colère et lui avait reproché le traitement de la brune, alors qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle. Lucy était partie sans un mot, mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lui avait brisé le coeur.

Il avait eu l'intention d'aller la voir le matin même, et de s'excuser. Bon sang, il l'aurait même supplié si cela l'avait fait revenir dans ses bonnes grâces. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Alors qu'il prenait son café, elle avait débarqué avec un sac et, en l'ignorant, avait ramassé toutes ses affaires. Alors c'était comme ça? Ils n'allaient même pas s'expliquer? Elle prenait juste la décision d'en finir avec lui sans même le consulter? La colère était revenue au galop et, une fois de plus, il lui avait crié dessus. Et elle lui avait rendu sa clé. De tout ce qui avait transpiré entre eux depuis la veille, c'était la chose qui le blessait le plus. Il avait fait faire un double pour elle, parce qu'il ne se sentait ici chez lui que si elle était la.

C'est en regardant les morceaux de tasse éparpillés au sol et la clé dans sa main qu'il comprit alors une chose. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Elle était la seule bonne chose qui lui était jamais arrivé, et il la garderait. Pénétrant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il remarqua le petit tas d'affaires posé sur son lit. Elle avait ramené ce qu'il avait laissé chez elle. Il fronça les sourcils et s'habilla rapidement, faisant gaffe à ne pas regarder les affaires. C'était encore plus douloureux lorsqu'il le faisait. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et courut en direction de la forêt. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il ne la trouverait pas à la guilde après un tel évènement. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour se reposer, ou reprendre sa respiration. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant que leur relation soit irréparable.

* * *

« Lucy ». La jeune femme redressa sa tête, surprise et croisa le regard de Bickslow. Non. Pourquoi était-il la. Elle détourna le regard pour fixer l'herbe. Elle n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver. Elle voulait juste que la douleur s'arrête. Elle l'entendit haleter et l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Il était en sueur, et soufflait rapidement. Comme s'il avait couru jusque la. Mais c'était ridicule. Pas après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu moins d'une heure plus tôt. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas son casque, et fut choquée. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de chez lui sans. Elle essuya ses larmes et tourna le visage vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Bickslow? »

« Toi. C'est toi que je veux. »

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et se saisit de ses mains. Elle voulait les retirer, vraiment. L'idée qu'il avait pu toucher une autre fille la dégoutait. Mais ses mains reconnaissaient la peau qu'elles touchaient, et ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir.

« C'est toi que je veux Lucy, et toi seulement. J'm'en fous des autres filles. Il n'y a que toi qui me fasse envie. »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai vu hier. »

« Je connais pas cette fille, Lu. Je te promets. J'allais la repousser quand tu es arrivée. Je veux pas te perdre, bébé. »

« Mais tu as dit que je te soulais… »

« J'étais en colère… Tu as cru si facilement que je te trompais… j'étais blessé, ok? »

« Comment veux-tu que je pense autrement? Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens… Tu ne me parle pas. »

« Je sais. Je sais que je ne suis pas très ouvert. Je t'ai dit pourquoi. Je t'ai dit pour mes parents… Mais… avec toi c'est différent. Je t'aime, bébé. Comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Et j'ai peur de te perdre. »

Lucy regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait, les yeux écarquillés. Il lui avait dit. Finalement. Elle se jeta à son cou, remarquant à peine qu'il était tombé à la renverse, et pleura sur son tee-shirt. Aussitôt, les bras de Bickslow l'encerclèrent pour la serrer contre lui, si fort qu'ils ne formèrent plus qu'un. « Moi aussi, je t'aime Bix » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi exalté que lorsqu'il entendit la petite voix de Lucy lui dire les mots qu'il avait toujours attendu. Il lui releva le menton et lui donna un baiser brûlant, auquel elle répondit avec autant de vigueur.

Elle glissa doucement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Bickslow et le remonta doucement, avant de lui retirer. Ses hanches se mirent à faire des mouvements circulaires sur son bassin, et il gémit doucement dans sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de déposer des baisers le long de son cou sur son sternum, pour finir par prendre un téton dans la bouche. Il donna un coup de hanche vers le haut, et elle gémit en sentant son érection. Elle glissa les mains entre leurs corps et ouvrit la fermeture de son jean pour se saisir du pénis de Bix. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Lucy ne voulait plus attendre. Elle savait qu'elle était prête. Elle était toujours prête pour lui. Alors glissa sa main sous sa jupe pour déplacer sa culotte et, d'un mouvement agile, s'empala sur lui.

Il retint un grognement en sentant son sexe l'enserrer et la prit par les hanches pour l'aider. Bon sang. Une journée sans elle et il était pire qu'un addict. Il enfouit son nez entre ses seins et, d'un coup de langue, goûta sa peau salée par la transpiration. Elle frissonna et entoura sa tête de ses bras, accélérant un peu le rythme. « Vas-y bébé, prends moi » murmura-t-il. Il savait qu'elle aimait l'entendre dire ça. Et il aimait voir sa réaction. Elle gémit et accéléra de nouveau le rythme. Elle y était presque, elle pouvait le sentir. « Bix… » gémit-elle. Comprenant le massage, il échangea leurs positions, l'allongeant dans l'herbe, et entra en elle d'un coup brusque. Il enchaina les coups de reins sans relâcher et, bientôt, tous les deux obtinrent leur délivrance.

Il leva le regard vers Lucy, qui avait les larmes aux yeux et l'embrassa tendrement. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cette sensation, pensa-t-il. Lucy s'écarta d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bix… on n'a pas utilisé de capote… »

« C'est pas grave. On sait tous les deux qu'on n'est pas malade. Et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'avoir une famille avec toi. Bien sûr c'est peut être un peu tôt, mais je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre pour moi, alors ça ne me fait pas peur. »

« Je t'aime Bix » répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Moi aussi, Cosplayer. Tiens, » dit-il en récupérant la clé qu'il avait mis dans sa poche. « Je te rends ça. C'est à toi. »

« Désolée de te l'avoir jeté à la tête »

« C'est pas grave… Lucy? »

« Hm? »

« Tu voudrais emménagé avec moi? »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« J'aime quand tu es chez moi… Et on est tout le temps ensemble de toute façon… Quand tu es la, mes murs de briques deviennent une maison… »

« Bien sûr, Bix! »

Il lui fit le sourire le plus joyeux qu'elle ait jamais vu sur lui et lui donna un coup de reins. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours en elle, et qu'il durcissait à nouveau. Elle gloussa doucement et enroula son bassin de ses jambes. Il lui fit un sourire pervers et donna un nouveau coup de reins, avant de descendre vers sa bouche. Il déposa un baiser si léger qu'elle le sentit à peine. « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il à nouveau, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Et il ne s'arrêterait jamais si cela pouvait lui permettre de l'entendre dire la même chose, pensa-t-il. « Moi aussi, Bix. Pour toujours » promit-elle.


	4. Doctor

Lucy pénétra dans leur maison et posa son sac dans l'entrée, accrochant son manteau en passant et se débarrassa de ses chaussures. « Bix? » appela-t-elle. Elle était inquiète. Elle ne l'avait pas vu à la guilde alors qu'il était censé s'y rendre peu après elle, il y a quelques heures de cela. Ce n'était pas son genre. En un an de relation, c'était la première fois qu'il ne se tenait pas à ce qu'il avait dit. Même Laxus avait semblé inquiet, c'est pour dire. « Babies? » appela-t-elle ensuite. « Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! ». Les babies volèrent dans sa direction et se jetèrent sur elle. Son inquiétude grandit davantage.

« Papa. Ou est Bix? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » demanda-t-elle à l'âme.

« Bix est malade! »

Quoi? Elle perdit toutes ses couleurs et se précipita vers l'endroit d'ou venaient les babies. Elle trouva Bickslow allongé sur le lit, blanc comme un linge, du vomis au sol et eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle se revit, 15 ans dans le passé, lorsqu'elle avait vu sa mère malade pour la première fois : pâle, de la fièvre, des hauts-le-coeur la saisissant régulièrement. Elle ne vivrait pas ça une deuxième fois. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés, posant une main fraîche sur son front. Pas de température. Elle soupira et l'appela doucement.

« Bix, bébé. »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et se focalisèrent sur elle. « Lucy » murmura-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. « T'approche pas… je n'ai pas envie de te vomir dessus ». Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté en gémissant et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Même malade comme ça il pensait avant tout à elle. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et attira sa tête pour pouvoir l'enlacer. Vaincu, il posa sa joue sur son coeur et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Son odeur calmait considérablement les nausées.

« Tu as mangé quelque chose de bizarre après que je sois partie? »

« Nan… rien d'autre… »

« Tu allais bien ce matin non? »

Il hocha mollement la tête. Il n'avait pas le courage de parler. Le remarquant, elle arrêta de poser des questions et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour le bercer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pouvait entendre son léger ronflement. Elle le laisserait dormir un peu, et puis, quand il se réveillerait, ils iraient chez le médecin. Wendy était partie en mission avec Gajeel et Lily et il lui semblait que Porlyusica n'était pas à Magnolia pour le mois. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'avait rien de grave…

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Bickslow se sentit un peu mieux. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il était malade comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de la fièvre ou quoi. Juste les nausées. Après avoir rejeté tout son déjeuner par terre, il en avait encore eu. N'ayant plus rien à rendre, cela n'avait servi qu'à lui brûler la poitrine. Il passa un bras autour de Lucy et la serra contre lui. Il avait vu à quel point elle avait été choquée de le voir comme ça. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait du penser à sa mère. Ca avait été un traumatisme pour la fillette de six ans qu'elle était. Il leva les yeux et lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire doux, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Ca va mieux? »

« Oui, un peu. »

« Bien. Tu pense que tu peux aller prendre une douche? On va aller chez le médecin. »

« Pas besoin… ça va passer… »

« Bickslow! »

Il soupira et se releva mollement. « Ok, ok, je vais prendre une douche ». Il pénétra dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, se délaissant de ses affaires au fut et à mesure et pénétra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et il poussa un grognement de plaisir. Il prit son gel douche et ouvrit le tube, lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de nausées l'assaillit. Il baissa les yeux vers le gel en fronçant les sourcils et le referma. Saisissant celui de Lucy, il ouvrit le tube doucement et renifla l'odeur. _Hmmm… c'est mieux_.

* * *

Une fois qu'il fut laver, il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches, et vit Lucy penchée vers le sol, entrain de nettoyer son vomis. Il eut une grimace et s'approcha d'elle. « Bébé, laisse ça, je vais m'en occuper ». Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son corps encore humide de la douche. Elle se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et il retint un sourire. Il aimait le fait qu'après tous ces mois, elle le regardait encore comme si elle voulait le manger. Il la regardait de la même façon, voire pire. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et il vit son nez bouger.

« Tu as utilisé mon gel douche? » demanda-t-elle, tentant de cacher son hilarité.

« Oui. Le mien me donnait envie de vomir ».

« Hum hum. Vas t'habiller, je vais finir ça ».

Il soupira et fit comme demandé. Même s'il ne voulait pas la laisser nettoyer sa merde, il ne se sentait pas le courage de débattre du sujet. Une fois habillé, Lucy le traina jusqu'à chez le médecin, ou ils durent attendre pendant presque deux heures avant d'être reçus. Le docteur l'examina pendant une dizaine de minutes, lui posant des questions ça et là sur ses antécédents médicaux, ce qu'il avait fait cette semaine, ce qu'il avait mangé, leurs relations sexuelles. Il examina ensuite Lucy, par précaution, et lui posa les mêmes questions. Ils lui apprirent qu'ils étaient mages, qu'ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels réguliers au cours de la semaine, non, des mois passés, qu'ils rentraient tout juste d'une mission, et lui décrivirent la mission lorsqu'il sembla intéressé.

« Oui. Je vois. Je crois savoir. Il y a juste un dernier test que j'aimerais que vous, Lucy, effectuiez pour moi. » dit-il en fouillant l'un de ses tiroirs.

« Bien sûr, si ça peut aider Bickslow »

« Ah, le voila »

Il sortit une boite et le tendit vers Lucy. Elle la prit sans hésiter et eut un moment d'arrêt. « Hein? ». Elle cligna des yeux et regarda le médecin, puis à nouveau la boite. « Mais… pourquoi est-ce que… ». Le médecin eut un sourire doux et lui désigna la porte d'à côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy en ressortit, plus blanche encore qu'avant. « Bébé? » s'inquiéta Bickslow en venant la prendre dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a? C'est quoi ce test? ». Elle lui tendit l'objet en question et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre. « Oh merde… Je crois que je vais m'évanouir » dit-il. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser la noirceur qui l'envahissait et laissa le médecin les aider jusqu'à la table d'examen, sur laquelle ils s'assirent tous les deux, choqués.

« Féliciations. Vous allez avoir un bébé. »

Lucy sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur et leva le regard vers le médecin, la bouche ouverte. Un bébé. Bon sang… Bien sûr ils en avaient déjà parlé. Ils habitaient ensemble après tout. Il y avait aussi cette fois ou ils avaient oublié la capote après leur première engueulade. Et l'autre fois ou elle s'était cassée… il y a un peu plus d'un mois, réalisa-t-elle. Elle tourna le visage vers Bickslow, qui semblait toujours en état de choc.

« Et Bickslow? Qu'est ce qu'il a? »

« Et bien je dirais que, lors de votre dernière mission, ce mage qui joue sur les sensations des gens à inverser vos capteurs de sensation. »

« Il aurait… mes nausées de grossesse? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Oui. » répondit le médecin en riant. « Vous devriez remercier le ciel, parce qu'apparemment elles sont sévères ».

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu et se tourna à nouveau vers Bickslow, le regard tendre. Le médecin sortit pour leur laisser quelques minutes, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. « Bébé » appela doucement Lucy en posant une main sur sa joue. « Tu vas être papa, il semblerait. ». Il cligna enfin des yeux, et tourna le visage vers elle. Papa. Il allait devenir le père d'un bébé. Avec Lucy. Il l'attira soudainement dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il allait avoir une famille. Lucy lui frotta le dos, réconfortante. « Je t'aime, Bix ». Il leva le visage vers elle et l'embrassa.

« Je vais vous faire une prise de sang pour être sûrs, et dès que nous aurons les résultats, je vous enverrais vers un bon gynécologue que je connais » dit le médecin. Lucy acquiesça et remonta sa manche lorsqu'il appela une infirmière pour faire la prise de sang. Bickslow regardait le sang sortir du bras de Lucy et eut soudain la nausée. Il se précipita dans les toilettes et vomis encore un peu. « Bix. Ca va? » appela Lucy. Il grogna quelque chose et elle eut un sourire tendre. Lorsque l'infirmière lui eut mis le pansement, elle se leva et alla voir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était assis par terre, contre les toilettes, et sa couleur de peau oscillait entre le vert et le blanc. Finalement… c'était pas plus mal cette histoire, pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Bickslow allait beaucoup mieux. Les nausées étaient passées et il réalisait enfin qu'il allait être père. Une certaine euphorie s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur la blonde à ses côtés. Elle lui donnait une famille. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'aimer encore plus qu'il le faisait en cet instant. Il fut tenté pendant un instant de lui demander si ce n'était pas trop tôt pour elle, si c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Mais un coup d'oeil sur le sourire qu'elle affichait lui assurait que, oui, elle était heureuse d'attendre son enfant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. Bickslow l'attira sur ses genoux et la serra contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment parlé de ce que cela impliquerait. Mais tous les deux étaient heureux, c'était l'essentiel.

Lucy cala sa tête dans le cou de Bickslow et inspira son odeur réconfortante. Un bébé. Elle allait être maman. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et tenta de l'imaginer rond, sa fille ou son fils lui donnant un coup de pied, lui faisant savoir qu'il ou elle était la, et en bonne santé. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et elle sentit la main de Bickslow se poser sur la sienne. « Je t'aime, Lucy » murmura-t-il. Elle savait à quel point avoir une famille à lui un jour était important à ses yeux. Bien sûr il avait Fairy Tail. Laxus, les Raijinshu, et la Team Natsu passaient le plus clair de leur temps à squatter chez eux. Mais c'était encore plus fort que ça.

« Il va falloir que je fasse des missions de rang S avec Laxus. Je risque d'être absent plus souvent » lui dit-il, les lèvres dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi? »

« Il va falloir qu'on économise. Et viendra un moment ou tu ne pourras plus partir en mission. Qui est-ce qui va ramener le pain à la maison, hein? »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Ca ne t'embête pas, tu es sûr? »

« Pour mes femmes chéries? Non, bien sûr que non »

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de glousser et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Le docteur n'a même pas encore confirmé et tu veux déjà que ce soit une fille? »

« C'est une fille. Je le sais! Et elle sera aussi belle que sa mère. »

« Flatteur. Mais j'espère qu'elle aura un peu de toi quand même. Tes yeux, par exemple »

« Tu rigole? J'aimerais autant qu'elle ait tes grands yeux innocents. Et ton sourire. Et tes cheveux. »

« Bix! Tu te rends compte que si elle me ressemble trait pour trait, les garçons lui courront tout le temps après? »

Il fit une grimace et secoua la tête.

« Ouais, t'as raison. Il vaut mieux qu'elle me ressemble trait pour trait »

« Euh, sans vouloir t'offenser bébé, je ne suis pas sûre que notre fille apprécie ton visage sur un corps de fille. Elle risque de développer des complexes plus tard ».

Il lui sourit et la chatouilla, la faisant éclater de rire. Son oreille se dressa à ce son qu'il aimait tant et il eut un petit rire, embrassant Lucy dans le cou.

« Est ce que tu veux qu'on l'annonce à la guilde maintenant? Ou est-ce qu'on attend au moins la fin du premier trimestre? » demanda Lucy.

« Pourquoi? »

« Bah… tu sais, on dit que le premier trimestre est le plus difficile, et que rien n'est sûr tant qu'il n'est pas achevé. »

Elle vit son sourire retomber et eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Il était si heureux juste avant, et elle lui avait dit que, peut être, il ne serait pas père. « Mais le docteur a dit que j'étais jeune et en bonne santé, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir ». Il lui fit un petit sourire mais garda les sourcils froncés. Elle soupira et se mit à califourchon sur lui. « Pardon… j'ai cassé l'ambiance. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je suis forte, et je suis sûr que notre fille l'est encore plus, étant donné qu'elle a du toi en elle ». Il lui fit enfin un vrai sourire et elle se ragaillardit. L'embrassant dans le cou, puis sur la clavicule, elle lui retira son tee-shirt.

« Lucy… je ne sais pas si… enfin je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé. Elle est à l'abris la ou elle est. Tu peux y aller aussi fort que tu veux, elle ne sentira rien du tout ».

Il fit un sourire coquin à cette phrase et la renversa sur le canapé pour se caler entre ses jambes. « Oh? Alors il vaut mieux vous accrocher Miss Heartfilia ». Elle gloussa comme une collégienne et rougit de plaisir, glissant ses bras derrière la nuque de Bickslow pour l'attirer à elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la guilde, main dans la main, des cris les accueillir. Ils firent un petit coucou à tout le monde et se séparèrent pour annoncer la nouvelle à leurs équipes en premier. Ils avaient décidé de leur dire maintenant. Après tout, Mira les tuerait si elle apprenait qu'ils étaient au courant depuis plusieurs mois sans lui en avoir parlé. Lucy s'installa à la table qu'avaient choisi ses amis et leur sourit. Erza mangeait son gâteau et lui fit un signe de tête. Natsu lui fit un grand sourire et reprit sa conversation avec Happy tandis que Gray regardait autour de lui, effrayé. Juvia devait encore avoir fait quelque chose d'étrange.

« Je peux vous parler deux minutes? »

« Bien sûr Lucy, quel est le problème? » demanda Erza en posant sa fourchette. Elle avait bien vu son air sérieux.

« Ca va pas, Luce? »

« T'es malade, Lushy? » demanda Happy, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, non rassure toi. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je voulais vous le dire avant tout le monde. Je suis… »

« QUOI? » interrompit une voix grave à l'autre bout de la guilde.

Lucy se retourna vers la voix et vit Laxus la dévisager, un sourire au visage. Elle lui sourit à son tour et se retourna vers son équipe.

« Je suis enceinte. »

« Enc…enc..enceinte? » bafouilla Erza, le visage rouge comme ses cheveux, probablement entrain de penser à la façon dont on faisait les bébés.

« Qui est le père? C'est moi? » demanda Natsu.

« C'est Bickslow » dit Lucy, le visage sans expression.

« Idiot » marmonna Gray. « Félicitations Lucy! J'espère que ce sera un petit garçon, qu'on puisse lui apprendre à se chamailler! »

« Non, une fille! Je pourrais lui montrer ta collection de sous-vêtements » intervint Erza.

Elle regarda ses amis débattre sur le sexe de son enfant, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse d'être entourée d'autant de personnes formidables. Une main sur son épaule la fit lever les yeux. Elle rencontra un regard gris qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. Laxus la tira par le bras pour qu'elle se lève et l'attira dans une étreinte puissante. Elle sourit à nouveau et se laissa aller. Au fil des mois, elle était venu à le considérer un peu comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la couleur de leurs cheveux. « Féliciations, blondie. Vous avez intérêt à traiter mon neveu comme il faut! ». Elle eut un petit rire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se détacher de lui. Cana vint l'enlacer à son tour, la félicitant pour sa vie sexuelle récompensée, ce qui la fit rire davantage. Mira arriva avec son smoothie et regarda le petit groupe.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? On fête quelque chose? »

« Oh, pas grand chose » commença Lucy lançant un sourire sournois vers Bickslow. « On disait juste à nos équipes qu'on allait avoir un bébé ».

Le verre que Mira tenait à la main s'échapper et alla se fracasser au sol, attirant l'attention de toute la guilde. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Mira casser quelque chose. Le silence se fit, chacun regardant l'aînée des Strauss poser une main sur sa bouche et devenir de plus en plus rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et explose. « UNE PETITE FILLE BLONDE AUX YEUX VERTS! » cria-t-elle avant de s'évanouir. Bickslow eut un rire sombre et passa un bras autour de sa taille. « Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une fille ».

* * *

 **Voila mon chapitre pour ce nouveau jour! Pas de drama cette fois! Enjoy ;)**


	5. Vendetta

Lucy laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues, incapable de les arrêter, de bouger, de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait le regard tourné vers l'extérieur mais ne voyait pas. Elle n'entendait pas non plus les personnes autour d'elle. Une partie de son coeur avait été arrachée, et plus jamais elle ne serait la même. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant ne plus les ouvrir, et revécut les dernières heures.

* * *

Elle était à la guilde avec Natsu et Gray. Bickslow était parti depuis plus d'une semaine et ne reviendrait qu'une semaine plus tard. Il lui manquait, malgré le fait qu'il l'appelait plusieurs fois par jour, malgré les moqueries de Laxus. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa tendrement. Elle était enceinte de presque cinq mois, et malgré le fait qu'elle ait grossi, elle pouvait honnêtement dire qu'elle aimait son ventre rond. Parce qu'il signifiait que sa petite fille grandissait bien, au chaud.

Erza s'approcha d'eux avec une mission, et Lucy eut un petit sourire nostalgique. Ils avaient décidé, avec Bickslow, que ce serait la dernière mission qu'elle ferait avant son accouchement. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer et utiliser sa magie la fatiguait bien plus vite qu'avant. « Celle-ci est bien. Elle devrait être facile et je pense qu'on pourrait être de retour demain. Qu'est ce que tu en pense? » demanda Erza. Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé sa grossesse, Erza prenait soin de toujours lui demander son avis sur les missions, pour être sure qu'elle se sente capable de la compléter. Lucy prit le papier et parcourut les informations rapidement. Puis elle hocha la tête en souriant et donna la feuille à Gray, qui en fit de même, avant de la donner à Natsu, qui ne prit même pas la peine de la lire.

Une heure plus tard, et ils étaient dans le train, direction la forêt à l'ouest de Crocus pour se débarrasser d'une bande de bandits qui terrorisait les passants. Le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur la plus complète, hormis Natsu, qu'Erza avait assommé pour ne pas qu'il embête Lucy. Happy s'était installé sur les genoux de Lucy. A vrai dire, il la lâchait rarement ces derniers temps. Il n'offrait même plus ses poissons à Carla mais à Lucy. C'était étrange, mais la blonde était touchée par ses actions.

Il ne leur fallut qu'un petit quart d'heure pour trouver les bandits, et encore une demi-heure pour les vaincre. Il n'y avait pas de mages parmi eux, et, même sur le plan physique, ils étaient vraiment faibles. Lucy avait réussi à en mettre trois KO alors qu'elle était enceinte, c'était pour dire.

Mais tout avait basculé sur le retour. Alors qu'elle somnolait, Lucy avait senti les tremblements du train, avant que celui ci ne soit renversé. Erza avait voulu l'attraper pour la protéger, mais n'avait pas été assez rapide. Elle s'était alors recroquevillée autour de son ventre, pour protéger son bébé, et avait amorti le choc. Lorsque la poussière retomba, elle se redressa un peu.

« LUCY! »

« LUCE! »

« Je vais biens! Je suis la. » dit-elle.

Natsu arriva rapidement à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever, la regardant attentivement de la tête aux pieds pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Gray les rejoint immédiatement, suivi d'Erza, qui passa un bras autour des épaules de Lucy pour la soutenir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, nom d'un chien? »

« J'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre. Comme une odeur de souffre. »

« Du souffre? »

« Oui… Comme… Comme un démon. »

Gray écarquilla les yeux. Il avait assez eu de problèmes avec les démons. S'il pouvait ne plus jamais en revoir, ce serait déjà trop tôt. « Tu es sûr? » demanda-t-il. Natsu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un rugissement l'interrompit. Les cinq amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Un monstre énorme se tenait sur la carcasse du train, la gueule grande ouverte, laissant apercevoir trois rangées de dents acérées. « Lucy, reste la » lui ordonna Erza. Immédiatement, elle, Gray et Natsu se lancèrent vers le monstre. Elle aurait du trouver ça injuste, râler de recevoir un tel ordre, mais elle ne voulait pas se mentir. La vie de son bébé était actuellement le plus important pour elle.

Erza s'équipa de deux épées et lui fonça dessus, rapidement suivie par Gray qui attaqua avec sa lance de glace, puis par Natsu, qui utilisa son poing. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'ils faisaient une bonne équipe tous ensemble. Ils travaillaient ensemble sans se trainer dans les pattes, alors qu'ils ne formaient même pas de plan de bataille.

Elle était tellement occupée à les regarder se battre qu'elle ne prit pas garde de surveiller ses arrières. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle tiède et une haleine fétide dans son cou qu'elle se rendit compte qu'un ennemi se trouvait juste derrière elle. « Je sens la chair fraiche » dit une voie grave. Soudain, une douleur lancinante la fit se plier en deux, les mains sur son estomac. Elle laissa échapper un cri étranglé et baissa les yeux en sentant ses mains moites. Elles étaient rouges. Rouge de son sang. Rouge du sang qui entourait son bébé. Avec un regard effrayé, elle vit son estomac éviscéré, des choses qui ne devraient pas en sortir luttant pour s'échapper. Mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était sa fille. Un hurlement de douleur attira l'attention de ses trois amis, qui accoururent immédiatement, plus effrayés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils étaient censés prendre soin d'elle, et ils avaient faillis à leur tâche. La colère qui les habitait se transforma en rage, et, à ce moment la, rien n'aurait pu les vaincre. Excepté la douleur de savoir que Lucy avait perdu son bébé. Et qu'elle risquait de perdre la vie.

Après cela, tout avait été flou pour elle. Elle était à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu Erza dire qu'elle partait louer une voiture, qu'elle ferait le plus rapidement possible. Pendant un autre moment de conscience, elle avait entendu la voix de Gray demander à Wendy et Porlyusica de se tenir prêtes. Puis elle entendit les paroles réconfortantes de Natsu qui, étonnamment, ne semblait pas avoir le mal des transports. C'est sur cette image qu'elle perdit définitivement connaissance.

* * *

« OU ELLE EST? DEGAGE DE MON CHEMIN! LAISSE MOI LA VOIR »

La voix de Bickslow la ramena un peu à la réalité. Elle y avait entendu tant de peur, tant de souffrance. Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle tenta de se tourner, mais son ventre trop plat était trop douloureux. Wendy et Porlyusica n'avaient rien pu faire pour leur fille - parce que oui, ça avait été une fille, elle leur avait demandé. Et son coeur était mort avec elle.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et elle entendit Porlyusica se plaindre des humains. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers l'entrée, et croisa le regard de Bickslow. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, alors qu'il regardait son corps de la tête aux pieds, puis des pieds à la tête. « Non. Non. Non. Non. NON! NON! NON! » se mit-il à crier, frappant le mur de ses poings, de plus en plus fort. Sa fille était morte. Morte. On lui avait prise. Et on avait failli lui prendre Lucy. Ses mains saignaient, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait au coeur. Des bras puissants l'attrapèrent sous les épaules et l'éloignèrent du mur. Il criait, il pleurait, il se débattait, mais on ne le lâchait pas. Il croisa le regard de Lucy et la douleur qu'il y vit ne fit que l'enrager un peu plus.

Il tourna brusquement le visage vers les autres membres de la Team Natsu, et serra ses poings, tremblant de colère. « VOUS! VOUS DEVIEZ LA PROTEGER! ELLE ETAIT SOUS VOTRE RESPONSABILITE! ». Le fait qu'ils ne ripostaient pas l'enragea davantage. Lucy regarda la scène se dérouler comme au ralentit. Bickslow laissa échapper un cri qui la déchira et, soudain, il perdit le contrôle, ses yeux se mirent à étinceler d'un vert brillant et elle vit Natsu, Gray et Erza se figer comme s'ils ne contrôlaient plus leurs corps. « BIX! » appela-t-elle, effrayée. Elle savait que ses amis n'y étaient pour rien. Et elle savait que Bickslow s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il les blessait.

Comme s'il revenait à lui, il cligna des yeux, laissant sa magie réintégrer son corps, et s'effondra au pied du lit de Lucy, sanglotant. Lucy sentit ses larmes tomber à nouveau. Pour sa fille. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux. « Bix » gémit-elle doucement, tendant la main. Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Il se redressa uniquement pour s'affaler par terre devant elle. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Lucy et pleura longtemps, un bras passé autour de son corps brisé, l'autre main dans ses cheveux, la maintenant contre lui. Il avait comme l'impression que, s'il la lâchait maintenant, plus jamais il ne la retrouverait.

* * *

Le hall de la guilde était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La nouvelle avait bouleversé tout le monde, et personne ne bougeait, trop choqué par la tournure des évènements. Encore ce matin, Lucy était rayonnante de santé et de bonne humeur. Et maintenant… maintenant elle était brisée, et Bickslow aussi.

« Natsu » grogna Gajeel, utilisant son nom pour la première fois. « Dis moi que vous avez tué cet enfoiré »

« On n'a pas eu le temps. La priorité était de ramener Lucy » répondit Erza.

« Alors ce fumier courre encore les rues? » demanda Laxus, des éclairs lui chatouillant la peau.

« Demain, on part à sa recherche » dit Gray. « Ceux qui veulent nous accompagner sont les bienvenus ».

« Je viens » dirent Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Freed, Ever et Elfman en même temps.

« Ce salop s'en est pris à l'un de nous. Il s'en est pris à Lucy. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. »

« La mise à mort me revient » dit une voix froide dans les escaliers.

Toute la guilde se retourna comme un seul homme pour voir Bickslow descendre doucement les marches, une colère froide inscrite sur son visage d'habitude si souriant. « Ce connard a tué ma fille. Il a failli tuer Lucy. C'est moi qui l'achèverait ». Il n'y avait même pas besoin de discuter. Tous étaient d'accord. Il avait souffert le plus. Et Lucy. Mais Lucy n'était pas en état, alors Bickslow règlerait leur vendetta en leur nom à tous les deux. On ne prenait pas la plus belle chose qui lui soit arriver sans en assumer les conséquences. Ce monstre paierait de sa vie la douleur qu'ils avaient ressenti.

* * *

« Lucy, bébé » murmura une voix. Un baiser sur son front acheva de la réveiller, et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Bickslow était la, mal en point. Lorsqu'il était parti la veille, elle avait pensé qu'il l'abandonnait. Qu'il ne voudrait plus d'elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger leur enfant. Mais la voix douce et le geste tendre qu'il avait lui démontra le contraire.

« Ou tu étais? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée, trop fatiguée d'avoir pleuré sans arrêt depuis 48 heures.

« On est parti le pourchasser » dit-il froidement. « Plus jamais il ne blessera quiconque. Personne d'autre n'aura à subir ce que nous traversons » ajouta-t-il.

« Si seulement je n'étais pas allée à cette mission » sanglota-t-elle.

« Chuuuut. Lucy, bébé regarde moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable. »

Elle ne s'arrêta cependant pas de pleurer. Alors il s'allongea à côté d'elle dans le lit et l'attira contre lui. Wendy lui avait dit qu'elle avait réussi à fermer toutes les plaies, et qu'elle allait mieux, même si elle garderait les cicatrices. Il aurait aimé qu'elles disparaissent. Lucy les verrait à chaque fois qu'elle se regarderait dans une glace, et, à chaque fois, elle se souviendrait de ce qu'elle avait perdu. « Je t'aime, bébé » murmura-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux. Il laissa quelques larmes couler dans ses cheveux avant de lui caler la tête sous son menton. Et l'un comme l'autre s'autorisèrent enfin à être en deuil, à pleurer le départ précipité de leur bébé, l'enfant qui allait naitre de leur amour.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce chapitre 5. Plus court que les précédents mais plus lourd aussi. J'espère qu'il vous plairait quand même ;)**


	6. Fluffly

Bickslow regardait Lucy jouer avec Tomo, le petit frère d'Asuka né deux mois auparavant, et son coeur se serra. Cela faisait déjà un an que leur fille était morte, mais la douleur n'était jamais vraiment partie. C'était des moments comme celui la qui lui rappelaient ce qu'il avait perdu. Si leur fille ne leur avait pas été enlevée, elle aurait déjà eu plus de 8 mois. C'était insupportable pour lui de voir chaque jour la tristesse et la douleur dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait. Ils n'avaient pas essayé d'avoir un autre enfant. Ce n'était pas quelque dont ils avaient parlé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à remplacer la fille qu'ils avaient perdu. Le jour ou ils auraient un autre enfant, ce serait parce qu'ils le désiraient lui, et non pas pour combler le vide laissé dans leurs coeurs.

Une main lourde se posa dans sa nuque et il tourna le regard vers Laxus, qui regardait aussi Lucy, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. « Ca fait un an, Bix… » commença-t-il. Depuis ce moment tragique, Laxus était devenu plus tendre avec ses deux amis. Ils souffraient et avaient besoin de tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient recevoir. Et, même si c'était dur pour lui de briser sa carapace et se montrer tendre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Cana, il l'avait fait. Pour Bix. Pour Lucy. Et pour Ayumi, leur fille qu'ils ne connaitront jamais. « Je sais que c'est dur, mais vous avez besoin d'avancer. De guérir. On ne peut pas changer le passé ». Il effectua une petite pression sur la nuque de Bickslow.

« Je sais, Laxus. Je veux l'aider à guérir. Mais il y a toujours des moments comme ça dans lesquels je vais penser « elle aurait fait une bonne mère » et me rendre compte qu'elle aurait pu être mère, à ce moment la. Et que j'aurais pu être papa d'une petite fille merveilleuse… »

« Vous avez déjà parlé de réessayer? »

« On n'est pas prêts, Lax… Pour le moment, on préfère se concentrer sur nous. On est encore plus proche qu'avant, et je sais que je l'aime tous les jours un peu plus… mais notre couple a perdu l'étincelle qui faisait qu'on est heureux dès qu'on se voit. Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans elle à mes côtés, je le sais. Et pourtant… voir cette tristesse ancrée tout au fond d'elle quand elle me regarde… ça me tue. »

« C'est réciproque, tu sais. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans toi. »

« Je sais. Notre couple va bien. Le problème n'est pas entre nous. On s'aime et on survivra quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ça fait quand même mal… »

Laxus regarda enfin son meilleur ami, et la douleur qu'il vit sur son visage le prit par surprise. Il savait qu'il souffrait, mais, depuis l'accident, il avait rarement affiché sa détresse ainsi, par égard pour Lucy. Le fait qu'il abaisse le masque et montre qu'après un an, il souffrait toujours autant, fit de la peine à Laxus. « J'ai peut être une idée… la douleur ne partira pas, mais je pense que ça pourrait aider Lucy à guérir. Et donc t'aider toi aussi ». Bickslow le regarda, et le Slayer vit l'espoir dans son regard. Il lui fit un petit sourire amical et lui fit signe de le suivre hors de la guilde.

* * *

Lucy regarda Bickslow et Laxus sortir et soupira. Elle espérait que Laxus pourrait aider Bickslow à s'amuser un peu, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne s'était pas relâché, et il avait besoin de souffler. Quand il n'était pas en mission pour économiser et se distraire, il était la à veiller sur Lucy et à essayer de la faire sourire malgré sa propre douleur. Il avait besoin de s'occuper de lui aussi, puisqu'il ne la laissait pas l'aider. Elle avait beau souffrir de la perte de leur enfant, elle n'était pas faible. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien que lui porter leur fardeau. Mais elle savait qu'il écouterait Laxus, quoi qu'il lui dise. C'est la raison qui l'avait poussée à se confier à l'homme qu'elle respectait autant. Il serait la pour Bix.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Tomo et sourit. C'était un bébé magnifique, et calme. Bien sûr, cela lui faisait penser à sa fille qu'elle n'avait jamais tenue, mais, au delà de ça, elle aimait tenir le garçon. Elle avait toujours aimé les enfants et les bébés. Elle avait un instinct maternel très marqué, comme le prouvait sa patience infinie avec Natsu depuis le début. Elle savait qu'un jour, Bix et elle auraient leurs enfants. Mais pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour panser leurs blessures et se remettre debout. Ils allaient déjà mieux, même s'ils pensaient encore beaucoup à Ayumi. Ils avançaient un jour après l'autre et, jour après jour, ils apprenaient à revivre un peu plus. Et, lorsque, finalement, ils iraient mieux, ils pourraient enfin parler du futur.

Oui, elle voulait des enfants avec Bix, bien sûr. Elle savait aussi qu'elle voulait finir sa vie avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, pas même fiancés, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle. L'amour qu'elle avait pour lui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu. Et lorsque ça n'allait pas entre eux, pour une raison ou une autre, elle se rappelait leur première dispute. Il était venu la trouver, et avait brisé son silence pour lui avouer qu'il était amoureux. Elle était sûre qu'entre eux, tout irait toujours bien. C'est pour ça que, quand il l'appela par lacrima pour lui demander de le rejoindre chez eux, elle y alla sans réfléchir, malgré la requête étrange. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Elle avait en lui une confiance absolue, totale.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez eux, elle pénétra dans l'appartement et appela Bickslow. Personne ne lui répondit. A la place, elle entendit un petit jappement qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux et baisser la tête. La, à ses pieds, se trouvait le plus adorable petit chiot qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle fondit immédiatement et s'accroupit, passant la main dans ses poils doux. « Bonjour, toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais la? ». Il remua la queue et lui lécha le doigt de sa petite langue. Elle eut un petit rire et le prit dans ses bras, attendrie.

« Il est pour toi » lui dit Bickslow en entrant dans la pièce. « Pour nous ».

« Bix… » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui sourit à son tour et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque et répondit à son baiser, maintenant le chiot contre elle pour ne pas l'écraser malencontreusement. « Je t'aime, Lucy » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour. « Moi aussi, bébé ».

« Comment on va l'appeler? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comme tu veux, bébé. Je te laisse choisir. »

« Hm… qu'est ce que tu pense de Fluffy? »

« Fluffy? »

« Pourquoi pas » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Il est tout doux ».

« Fluffy alors » répondit Bickslow et déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Merci. »

« De quoi? »

« D'être toi. De m'aimer… »

« Ce n'est pas très difficile, Lu. Tu es la femme de mes rêves ».

Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un tendre baiser avant de prendre le chiot pour le poser par terre. Il s'assit sur le canapé et attira Lucy sur ses genoux avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il observa la blonde regarder le bébé chien jouer avec sa queue pendant quelques minutes, et lorsqu'il vit la lueur de bonheur dans son regard, il sut alors qu'il serait éternellement reconnaissant à Laxus pour l'idée. Il caressa le dos de Lucy de haut en bas et, une nouvelle fois, réalisa que jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle.

« Lucy. »

« Mh? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je veux que tu y réfléchisse sérieusement et que tu me donne une réponse honnête. »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'épouser? » demanda-t-il d'un coup. « Je sais… » reprit le mage en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. « Je sais qu'on a encore du travail à faire sur nous, pour notre couple. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu me réponde tout de suite. Je sais que je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer regarder une autre fille que toi. Alors, oui, j'aimerais t'épouser. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de bague à te proposer, ou un cadre romantique, mais c'est tellement évident que je me demande bien pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demandé avant. Mais avant de me répondre, je veux que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir. Si tu n'as pas envie, alors on ne se mariera pas. Si tu trouve que c'est trop tôt, on attendra. Je ferais ce que tu voudras. »

« Oui, Bix. Bien sûr que ma réponse est oui » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre, et j'ai encore moins l'intention de te dire non. Pour moi aussi c'est évident. Tu as dis que j'étais la femme de tes rêves. Mais toi… tu es l'homme que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir un jour. Tu es doux, tendre, taquin, fort, travailleur, protecteur… Je pourrais te faire une liste longue de trois mètres de choses que j'aime chez toi. Si tu pense à Ayumi… sache que, même si je ne suis pas prête à parler d'avoir des enfants, t'épouser est quelque chose pour laquelle je serais toujours prête ».

Il lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau, lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur, taquina sa langue de la sienne. Lucy passa une jambe par dessus celles de Bickslow et se colla à lui, gémissant dans sa bouche lorsque ses mains allèrent presser leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Elle s'écarta un peu et le coiffa du bout des doigts.

« Tu te rends compte qu'à la seconde ou la nouvelle parviendra aux oreilles de Mira, elle lancera les préparatifs? »

« C'est pas grave » rit-il. « Plus vite tu seras à moi, mieux ce sera ».

« Je t'aime, Bickslow. »

Il l'embrassa et glissa une main sur sa joue. « Moi aussi Cosplayer. Toujours ».

* * *

Asuka remonta l'allée, un grand sourire aux lèvres, jetant des pétales de fleurs autour d'elle. Toute la guilde était réunie, ainsi que tous les amis de la guilde. Elle fit un grand coucou à ses parents, qui lui sourire avec amour. Romeo la suivait, portant les alliances. Il alla se positionner à côtés de Bickslow et sourit lorsque celui ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il regarda derrière lui. Natsu, Gray, Laxus et Freed lui sourirent à leur tour, tous deux sur leur 31. C'était étrange de voir Laxus avec autre chose que son manteau, mais il était très élégant. Il entendit Master, qui officiait la cérémonie, renifler et le vie se tamponner les yeux avec un mouchoir. La musique emplit la cour de la guilde, et tous les invités se tournèrent vers l'autre bout de l'allée.

Levy fut la première à entrer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était rayonnante. Et particulièrement heureuse pour Lucy. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la guilde pour annoncer leur mariage, elle n'aurait pas cru possible que Mira l'organise en moins d'une semaine. Et pourtant. 5 jours après leur annonce, ils étaient la, à célébrer les noces de Lucy et Bickslow. Et tout était parfait.

Erza entra ensuite, élégante et fière dans sa robe rouge descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Mais, si on regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer en voyant Lucy dans sa robe. La jeune fille était comme une soeur pour elle. Et, maintenant qu'elle se mariait, c'était comme si elle devait passer son rôle de protecteur à Bickslow, qui serait désormais la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Mais elle était fière de Lucy, l'avait toujours été.

Evergreen arriva ensuite, et on entendit Elfman marmonner « un vrai homme doit pouvoir dire à sa femme qu'elle est la plus belle ». Ever rougit comme jamais, et des petits rires fusèrent. Elle était heureuse pour Bickslow. Il lui avait toujours paru malheureux. Mais ça n'avait plus été le cas depuis cette fameuse soirée ou il était apparu dans la guilde au bras de Lucy. Elle avait été surprise sur le coup. Mais la surprise avait rapidement fait place à la joie. L'amitié qui la liait maintenant à Lucy était surprenante, mais pour rien au monde elle ne la lâcherait.

Cana fut la dernière des demoiselles d'honneur à parcourir l'allée. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Laxus qui lui répondit avec un sourire pervers en admirant la robe de Cana, qui avait une fente sur le côté remontant jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Elle regarda Bickslow et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Il semblait tellement stressé le pauvre. Son affection pour lui était née le jour ou Lucy l'avait fait entrer dans sa vie. Puis elle avait grandit, et avait atteint son maximum lorsqu'il avait poussé Laxus à lui demander de n'être qu'avec lui. Elle avait attendu ça longtemps, et le fait que ce soit Bickslow qui l'ait convaincu… elle avait été particulièrement touchée.

La marche nuptiale résonna et un sourire atteint toutes les lèvres en voyant Lucy. Elle était tellement belle, dans sa robe de mariée. Mira pleurait de joie et poussait Jason, le photographe de Sorcerer Weekly à prendre le plus de photos possibles. Lucy sourit devant la scène et se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie. Il la regardait, la bouche ouverte, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était l'effet qu'elle voulait avoir sur lui. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Mais elle devait bien s'avouer que lui aussi était particulièrement beau ce jour la, dans son costume. Elle vit ses amis derrière lui lui donner des tapes dans le dos, sur les épaules, et eut un sourire tendre. Sa famille était la, sous cette toile tendue dans la cour de la guilde.

Bickslow n'attendit même pas qu'elle le rejoigne pour lui prendre la main. Non. A la place, il la rejoignit au milieu de l'allée et lui déposa un baiser sur la main. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà embrassée puis entrainée loin d'ici pour la ravager, mais il ne voulait pas mourir des mains de Mira le jour de son propre mariage. Alors il l'amena devant Master, qui leur fit un regard chaleureux et commença la cérémonie.

C'était à peine si les mariés écoutaient Makarov. Ils répétèrent leurs voeux d'une voix distraite, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, les mains serrées les unes dans les autres. Et, lorsqu'enfin, Bickslow eut l'autorisation de l'embrasser, il passa un bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui et il put enfin la ravager comme il en avait eu l'intention plus tôt, malgré les sifflements et les railleries de la guilde. Ca y était. Ils étaient mariés. Ils allaient passer leur vie ensemble.

* * *

 **Voila voila. avant dernier chapitre, et un grand pas en avant. Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu une grosse semaine. Je vais essayer de publier le dernier chapitre demain, mais pas de promesses. Enjoy ;)**


	7. Space

Toute la guilde attendait avec impatience le retour de Bickslow et Lucy. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient partis en lune de miel, à Akane, et leur présence manquait à tous. Natsu était grognon et ne voulait plus rien faire, Gray n'avait même plus la motivation pour l'embêter, et Erza regardait sa part de gâteau en soupirant, sans même y gouter. Le temps était bien long sans leur meilleure amie.

Du côté des Raijinshu, ce n'était pas mieux. Freed s'agitait sans arrêt, n'ayant personne à sermonner. Evergreen regrettait le temps ou Bickslow faisait des blagues salaces et ou elle pouvait le frapper de son éventail, ce qui ne faisait que le faire sourire de plus belle. Laxus, lui, attendait que son meilleur ami revienne pour lui annoncer la nouvelle en premier : il allait demander à Cana de venir vivre avec lui. Leur relation, bien que tumultueuse par moments, était stable, et il avait envie qu'elle le devienne encore plus. Il était amoureux de Cana, et voulait avoir le bonheur de se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés, de voir sa brosse à dent à côté de la sienne dans la salle de bain, même de voir ses sous-vêtements trainer par terre lui ferait plaisir. Mais il voulait que Bix soit le premier au courant. Pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre en rentrant.

Cana se glissa sur ses genoux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il soupira de plaisir et l'entoura de ses bras. Il l'avait attendue longtemps, cette femme têtue. Elle avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle avait eu des doutes quant à leur capacité de rester monogame. Mais Laxus n'avait eu aucun doute. La première fois entre eux n'avait été qu'une histoire d'un soir. Histoire d'un soir pendant laquelle il avait compris qu'elle était celle qu'il lui fallait. Et par la suite, il avait patiemment attendu qu'elle réalise qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait également. Ca avait été long, mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle. Maintenant, elle était sienne, et ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Il regarda autour de la table et ses yeux se posèrent sur Freed, qui regardait vers le bar d'un air énamouré. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il s'était décidé à courtiser la belle Mira, et il y parvenait. Mais ils prenaient leur temps, pour apprendre à se connaitre, et se faire confiance. Ils formaient un couple assez étrange parfois. Il était clair que Mira portait et porterait toujours la culotte, mais cela semblait convenir à Freed.

Il regarda ensuite Ever, assise à côté d'Elfman qui lui donnait à manger. Il fit la grimace en voyant le frère de Mira approcher une fourchette de la bouche d'Ever, qui rougit de plaisir en mordant dans la nourriture. Eux aussi formaient un couple étrange. Il avait fallu longtemps avec que la femme n'accepte d'avouer leur relation à tous, bien que toute la guilde était au courant depuis longtemps. Mais depuis qu'ils s'affichaient aux yeux de tous, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être si amoureux que ça donnait presque envie de vomir. Presque. Enfin bon, ils étaient heureux, c'était l'essentiel.

Il capta une odeur et tourna la tête vers les portes de la guilde, juste avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent en grand pour laisser entrer son meilleur ami et la femme qu'il considérait comme une soeur. Cana se leva de ses genoux pour aller enlacer Lucy, et il la suivit pour accueillir Bickslow. « Enfin rentrés? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Ils hochèrent la tête et Lucy l'enlaça brièvement. « Ou est mon Fluffy? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait confié son chien à Natsu ou Erza. Peut être Gray, mais elle aurait du s'inquiéter pendant tout leur voyage de savoir si Juvia ne l'avait pas noyé par jalousie ou par mégarde. On aurait pu croire que, Lucy casée, elle se serait calmée. Mais non, elle était toujours la même, fidèle à elle-même. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Lucy. C'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

« Il est la ton monstre » dit Laxus en montrant le chiot attaché à une laisse de plusieurs mètres de long, jouant entre les tables de la guilde. Aussitôt, un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Lucy qui se précipita vers l'animal pour l'enlacer. Le petit chien aboya joyeusement et vint lui lécher les mains, se mettant sur ses pattes arrières pour qu'elle le porte. Elle eut un petit rire et le prit dans ses bras. Bickslow arriva derrière et entoura ses hanches de ses bras, déposant un baiser dans sa nuque. « Tu sais qu'un jour, il sera trop gros pour que tu le porte comme ça? ». Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit en hochant les épaules.

Même maintenant, un mois après l'arrivée du chiot, il était stupéfait de l'effet guérisseur qu'avait eu la présence du chien dans leurs vies. Lucy rayonnait à nouveau. Ils étaient à nouveau heureux. Et cette lune de miel… Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi. Ils en avaient eu besoin, et cela leur avait fait le plus grand bien.

« LUCE! Tu es rentrée! » cria Natsu en se dirigeant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

« Attention à Fluffy! » prévint-elle.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec son sourire désolé et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son Natsu n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Elle déposa le chiot par terre et l'enlaça. Immédiatement, les bras de Natsu se refermèrent autour d'elle. « Tu m'as manqué Luce! ». Gray l'enlaça à son tour, et seule la réaction de Juvia le fit reculer au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Levy et Erza vinrent ensuite, puis Ever. Autant les vacances leur avaient fait du bien, autant ils ne regretteraient jamais de toujours revenir ici, chez eux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que Bickslow était parti en balade avec Fluffy, Lucy se sentit malade. Elle eut à peine le temps de courir aux toilettes qu'elle renvoya tout son petit déjeuner. Elle tira la chasse d'eau avec une mine dégoutée. Le changement de température avait du lui faire attraper des microbes. Mais un doute s'insinua en elle. Un rapide calcul lui indiqua qu'elle avait deux semaines de retard. Et son monde bascula.

Elle se précipita à la pharmacie au bout de la rue et revint immédiatement avec non pas un, ni deux, mais trois tests de grossesse. C'était quelque chose de trop important pour elle, pour eux, pour qu'elle laisse une infime chance d'erreur bouleverser leurs vies. Dix minutes plus tard, et elle était fixée : elle était enceinte à nouveau.

Elle mit la main devant sa bouche et retint ses larmes. Pendant tous ces mois, elle avait pensé que, si elle tombait enceinte aussi tôt, elle serait plus triste qu'heureuse. Mais, à ce moment la, seul un bonheur intense courrait dans ses veines. Elle allait être maman. Un petit garçon ou une petite fille grandissait en elle. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle ne prit même pas la peine de les effacer avant de sortir et de courir jusqu'au milieu du bois pour aller frapper à la porte de Porlyusica.

« Quoi? demanda la vieille femme sèchement.

« S'il vous plait… est-ce que vous pouvez m'examiner? Je… Je suis enceinte… Je voudrais savoir si tout va bien, si mon bébé est sain et sauf ».

Le visage de la guérisseuse s'adoucit, et elle sembla comprendre l'importance de la nouvelle pour la femme qui avait perdu un enfant un an plus tôt. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte dans une invitation à entrer et Lucy ne se fit pas prier. Elle devait être sûre à 100% avant de l'annoncer à Bickslow. Ils ne survivraient pas à un autre accident.

Elle s'allongea sur la table pour que Porlyusica puisse l'ausculter et remonta son tee-shirt. Elle avait les nerfs en pelote, les mains moites, et la gorge serrée, mais elle devait savoir. Son coeur battait à tout rompre contre ses temps, assourdissant les bruits et les paroles de la vieille femme. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, la faisant se concentrer un peu plus. « Reste avec moi, petite » gronda-t-elle. Lucy hocha fébrilement la tête et inspira fortement pour se donner du courage. Porlyusica procéda à ses examens et, presque une heure plus tard, Lucy se tenait la, assise, sur la table d'auscultation, à attendre la vérité. La vieille femme s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle et la regarda sérieusement.

« Tu es bien enceinte » déclara-t-elle.

Lucy sentit les larmes monter à nouveau, mais se retint. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de la vieille femme lui indiquait qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à lui dire. _Pitié_ , pensa-t-elle, _faites que mon bébé aille bien_ …

« Dites moi la vérité… »

« Tu es enceinte de deux mois déjà. Et ce n'est pas un, mais deux bébés que tu attends »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle abasourdi.

« Tu attends des jumeaux. »

« Je… Oh mon Dieu! »

La joie qu'elle ressentait était immense, et elle pensa alors à Bickslow, et à la réaction qu'il allait avoir lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait la nouvelle. Il allait être papa. Cette fois, elle protégerait ses bébés de sa vie s'il le fallait. Plus de missions pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche. Pas même une facile. Elle ne prendrait plus ce risque la.

« Ils vont bien? »

« Oui, ils sont tous les deux en bonne santé. Mais il faut que je te prévienne : c'est des jumeaux. Ta grossesse sera plus fatigante que la première, et il y a des chances pour qu'ils naissent prématurément. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, non serons prêts. Maintenant que Wendy a été formée en tant que sage femme et qu'elle a appris à utiliser son pouvoir pour faciliter l'accouchement, les risques ont grandement diminué. Il ne faut donc pas que tu panique à l'idée d'accoucher plus tôt que prévu. »

Elle hocha la tête et laissa enfin libre cours à ses larmes de bonheur. Elle se jeta au cou de la guérisseuse qui, étonnamment, lui rendit son étreinte avec gentillesse. Mais c'était à peine si Lucy le remarquait, tant elle était heureuse. Il fallait qu'elle l'annonce à Bix, qu'elle le dise à toute sa famille. Elle remercia encore une fois Porlyusica et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la guilde.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, on lui jeta des regards curieux, probablement pour son état particulier : des traces de larmes et un grand sourire. Certains pensaient probablement qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna vers Laxus, qui la regardait, inquiet. « Lucy… pourquoi tu pleures? ». Elle lui fit un sourire et l'enlaça, puisant son courage dans la force de cet homme si fort, si fier.

« Blondie… qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu es blessée? »

« Non… Laisse moi quelques minutes. J'attends Bickslow… »

Il hocha la tête, l'inquiétude toujours affichée sur son visage, mais ne rajouta rien. Si elle lui disait que ça allait, alors il la croirait, quand bien même ses instincts protecteurs le poussaient à pourchasser la personne qui l'avait faite pleurer. Puis il sentit une autre odeur, une odeur qu'il reconnaissait. _Porlyusica_ … Elle avait été voir la guérisseuse. Alors elle était vraiment malade. Son estomac se noua à l'idée de la perdre et il la serra davantage contre lui, mais le sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui renvoya fit prendre une toute autre tournure à ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux, réalisant ce que cela impliquait, et baissa les yeux vers le ventre de la blonde. « Lucy… » murmura-t-il, ébahi. « Tu… Tu es… ». Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. La blonde hocha la tête en souriant, et lui fit signe de se taire. « Bix ne sait pas encore. Je voulais qu'il soit le premier à le savoir… ». Il hocha la tête et l'enlaça fort contre lui.

« Laxus, si tu ne lâche pas ma femme, je vais être obligé de te botter le cul » dit une voix derrière lui. Il sourit et se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui attira la mage dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« J'étais inquiet, tu n'étais pas la quand je suis rentré. »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… » dit-elle doucement.

« Quoi? »

« On va avoir besoin de plus d'espace à la maison. Peut être même qu'on devrait déménager. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? Team Natsu essaye encore de te convaincre de leur donner leur propre chambre? »

« Non, non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec eux. Ça a avoir avec toi, moi… et ce qu'il y a dans mon ventre. »

Bickslow se figea immédiatement. Il n'était pas stupide, il comprenait l'implication d'une telle phrase. L'émotion le saisit à la gorge et il l'éloigna pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux. « Lucy… ne joues pas avec moi » dit-il, d'une voix tremblante. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et murmura, contre ses lèvres un « jamais » si tendre qu'il le fit fondre. « Tu vas être papa Bickslow. Je suis enceinte ».

Le mage ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant d'hurler de joie et de la faire tournoyer dans les airs, attirant de regard de tous les membres de la guilde. Ils étaient habitués aux scènes d'amour du couple, mais la, ça dépassait tout ce à quoi ils assistaient habituellement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda une voix dans la masse. Bickslow eut un grand sourire et se tourna vers les membres de la guilde. « JE VAIS AVOIR UN ENFANT! » cria-t-il de joie en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

Immédiatement, les félicitations fusèrent de partout, de même que les câlins et les bisous. Un cri aigu vint du bar, et tous virent Mira s'évanouir, des coeurs dans les yeux. Lucy rit avant de se tourner vers Bickslow. « En fait, plus précisément, on va avoir deux enfants ». Il se stoppa net et se tourna doucement vers elle, choqué. « Quoi? ». Elle lui fit un sourire doux et lui embrassa l'épaule. « Ce sont des jumeaux. Porlyusica me l'a affirmé. ».

Lucy rayonnait de l'intérieur, et le bonheur de Bickslow lui noua la gorge. Il sentit les larmes lui bruler les yeux. « Oh merde… » murmura-t-il ému. Pas un, mais deux enfants. Cette femme superbe qu'il aimait de tout son être lui offrait deux enfants d'un coup. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi heureux. Surtout pas après les événements de l'année passée. Et pourtant, bien qu'ils penseraient toujours à Ayumi, ils avançaient, vivaient leur vie. Lucy se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, et il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je crois que tu as raison. On risque de manquer d'espace… ».

* * *

 **Et voila, cette histoire est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Moi, j'ai pris plaisir à participer à la BixLu Week 2015.**  
 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi pendant cette période, qui ont pris le temps de me dire que l'histoire leur plaisait, et à tous ceux qui ont lu ou qui liront cette histoire!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Mionarchy**


End file.
